Une vieille connaissance
by Marra13
Summary: C'est le début d'une histoire d'amour entre Bofur et Lenily, une jeune femme mi-humaine mi-naine. ( elle est aussi un peu magicienne ) Malheureusement, Bofur va devoir partir pour une quête et Lenily pour un voyage que son père lui a ordonné de faire. Bofur, du côté des gentils et Lenily, dont la famille est du côté du mal, vont avoir bien des difficultés à se voir...
1. Chapter 1

**Le passé**

Elle adorait aller dans les villes des Hommes et rencontrer des gens, particulièrement des nains. En cachette bien sûr, avec le père tyrannique qu'elle avait. Difficile de survivre aux punitions infligée quand on était surprit à se balader dehors. Cette fois ci, elle était allée à Elstrion pour acheter des armes, la ville était grande et beaucoup de nains s'y baladaient ou travaillaient là-bas.

La plupart des nains venaient d' Erebor, d'autres venant des autres royaumes nain de la Terre du Milieu. Il y avait beaucoup de boutiques : des armuriers, des forgerons, des tailleurs, des bijoutiers,... Elle fut soudain attirée par un magasin de jouets, même si elle n'était pas venus pour ça, elle entra et se mit à observer les jouets en bois. Ils étaient magnifiquement taillés et peint. Elle en saisit un se mit à le tourner délicatement entre ses mains pour l'observer sous toutes les coutures.

Il entendit la porte du magasin s'ouvrir et se refermer. Quelqu'un était entré. Bofur se leva de son atelier et alla voir. C'était une jeune femme qui, à première vue, était humaine, néanmoins, comparé aux humains qu'il avait l'habitude de voir, elle était incroyablement petite. Elle venait de reposer le jouet sur l'étagère et examinait les autres avec soin, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. On aurait dit une enfant qui voyait pour la première fois de sa vie un jouet. Elle se retourna vers lui et lui demanda :

« Excusez-moi, mais est ce vous qui avez taillé cette pièce en bois ? dit-elle en désignant un petit dragon posé sur une étagère.  
-Euh... Oui. répondit le nain en rougissant un peu. Mais pourquoi rougissait-il ainsi ?  
-Elle est magnifique ! Comme toutes les autres d'ailleurs ! s'exclama t-elle toujours avec un large sourire plaqué sur le visage.

-Merci, c'est fort aimable à vous. Il eut soudain envi de faire plaisir à la jeune inconnue. Pourquoi il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il se dirigea vers l'étagère, tandis qu'elle allait fureter vers le bout du magasin. Bofur saisit la petite statuette dans ses mains et entreprit de l'emballer dans un petit sac en laine. Il alla vers elle et lui tendit le petit sac. Elle le regardait intrigué par ce qu'il lui tendait :

-Qu'est ce ? lui demanda t-elle.

-C'est un petit cadeau que je tiens à vous offrir. Dit-il en lui prenant les mains et lui déposant au creux de la paume le petit sac en laine. Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit le petit dragon.

-Vous êtes sûr ?! lui demanda t-elle excité. Cela a dut représenter tant d'heure de travail !

-Mais non, je veux vous que l'aillez. Cela me fait plaisir.

-Merci beaucoup ! Vous êtes sûrement la personne la plus gentille qui existe ! lui dit-elle avec les yeux pétillants.

Il lui sourit en retour, elle rangea le petit dragon dans sa pochette et le mit dans son sac. Elle regarda l'heure et écarquilla les yeux :

-Mince alors je n'avais pas vu l'heure. Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir y aller. s' excusa t-elle avec un air contrit.

-Eh bien je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps alors. lui lança t-il en retour. Passer une bonne fin de journée. Dit-il en la saluant tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte.

-Au revoir et merci beaucoup. Lui dit-elle dans un sourire, toujours contrite de partir si vite. Au fait, je m'appelle Lenily.

-Je me nomme Bofur. répondit-il avec un sourire chaleureux. Elle lui sourit en retour et sortit en refermant la porte derrière elle. Bofur, désormais seul, se dirigea vers son atelier et se rassit sur sa chaise devant l'établie. Il voulait continuer sa création mais n'y parvint pas. Il ne pouvait penser à autre chose que le visage de Lenily.

Le nain de ce magasin de jouet, Bofur, était vraiment très chaleureux se dit-elle en repensant à lui. Elle se sentait heureuse pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Ce nain était vraiment beau, on peut dire en tout cas qu'il lui faisait de l'effet, car son frère humain Nanda la trouva fort distraite durant tous leurs achats. Une fois à la maison, c'était encore pire. Elle n'arrêtait pas de regarder par la fenêtre en direction d' Elstrion.

-Je te trouve bien distraite ma sœur. lança Nanda. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Mmmh ? Oh, oui très bien même. lui répondit-elle rêveuse.

-Je te trouve pourtant distante, ce serait t-il passé quelque chose dans ce magasin ?

-Tu m'as espionné. demanda t-elle en sursautant et dardant un regard noir sur son grand frère.

-Pas du tout. C'était juste difficile de ne pas te voir te précipiter vers la boutique de jouet. fit-il un sourire moqueur lui étirant les traits.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça tu veux ? s' énerva t-elle en se redressant d'un coup.

-Oh doucement. C'était pour rire, pas la peine de t'énerver. la calma Nanda en levant les mains en l'air en signe de rédition. Elle se calma un peu mais partit néanmoins dans sa chambre en la fermant à double tour. Elle s'étala sur son lit et sorti la petite figurine de son sac. On aurait dit que le petit dragon lui souriait.

Bofur entendit la porte du magasin s'ouvrir et se précipita hors de son atelier.

Quel ne fut pas sa déception quand il vit Kili et Fili entrer avec fracas. Lui qui attendait Lenily. Mais il cacha tant qu'il put sa déception, il devait s'occuper de Kili et Fili. Que faisait-il là d'ailleurs ?

-Bonjour, pourrais-je savoir ce que… Qu'y a-t-il Kili ? demanda Bofur soudain intrigué par le visage inhabituellement renfrogné du nain.

- En fait,… commença Fili, qui fut aussitôt coupé par son frère avant de pouvoir continuer.

-Un de ces idiots d'humain m'a encore pris pour l'un des siens ! Je ne suis pas si grand que ça quand même ! s'insurgea t-il.

-Ben un peu, fit Fili doucement jusqu'à ce que, en voyant le regard de Kili, il ne se mette à rajouter, Mais de loin, de très loin même.

-C'est pas faux. Intervint Bofur nonchalamment.

-Vas-y dit que je suis un elfe tant que t'y es ! s'exclama Kili presque rouge de rage. Pour calmer le jeu Fili demanda :

-Mais dit moi Bofur, qui attendais-tu ?

-Quoi moi, mais euh personne. Répondit-il en ayant du mal à ne pas rougir.

-Ah bon, parce que vue à la vitesse où tu es sorti de ton atelier, on en avait pas l'impression. fit Kili qui commençait à se calmer.

-Ah euh, j'attendais ma commande. Parce qu'elle n'est pas encore arrivée. hasarda Bofur.

-Tu passes tes commandes à la fin de chaque mois, on est en plein milieu. contra Fili avec un petit sourire, satisfait de l'avoir coincé.

-Mais dit moi, qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Vous ne devriez pas être en cours de Khuzdul ? répondit Bofur pour changer de sujet.

-Euh….. firent Kili et Fili en se regardant. Bofur vit soudain passer Balin dans la rue, il n'eut pas le temps de se tourner vers les deux jeunes frères, que ceux-ci s'étaient déjà cacher derrière la caisse du magasin. Il vit Balin entrer et lui demander :

-Bofur, tu n'aurais pas vu ces deux petits monstres de Kili et Fili par hasard ? Bofur glissa doucement un regard vers la caisse où Kili et Fili lui faisaient signe de dire non.

-Euh non, non non.

-Mmmh… Si jamais tu les voit appel moi.

-Entendu. fit Bofur, au revoir alors et bonne chance. Il attendit que Balin se fut éloigné suffisamment loin et leur dit :

-Vous me devez un service les gars.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. On s'en souviendra. En attendant, qui attendais-tu ? Bofur se prit à maudire les deux jeunes nains. Pourquoi avaient-ils une si bonne mémoire et s'entêtaient à lui demander ça ?!

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous répondrais.

-Oh allez, dis, ça te dirait si on t'attirait des filles dans ton magasin ? fit Fili, ayant un plan pour lui faire cracher le morceau.

-Pour qu'on me prenne à nouveau pour un humain ?! À ça jamais ! s'exclama Kili en plantant un coup de coude à son frère pendant que Bofur réfléchissait rapidement à un moyen de s'en débarrasser.

-Non merci, ça ira. Fit Bofur hésitant un peu à leur répondre, Bon je vais retourner dans mon atelier et vous vous feriez mieux de ne pas trainer dans le coin si vous ne voulez pas être punis par Balin.

Il n'avait pas l'air emballer par ce que je lui est répondu.

-Alors comme ça,... Balin ouvrit à ce moment là la porte et s'apprêtait à attraper les deux garnements par les oreilles quand Kili termina la phrase de Fili :

-Tu attendais une fille. Balin s'arrêta net et dévisagea Bofur :

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe ici ? Fili et Kili sursautèrent en un même mouvement.

-Euh Balin, tu ne...

-Qu'est ce encore que cette histoire ? Pendant que Bofur cherchait quoi répondre... ou plutôt comment s'en sortir, les deux frères s'esquivèrent sur la pointe des pieds ; allant même jusqu'à secouer la main avant de partir en prenant soin de fermer tout doucement la porte.

-Euh les petits sont en train de s'échapper Balin. tenta Bofur, mais c'était sans compté sur la curiosité du vieux nain qui, haussant les épaules, dit :

-Je les retrouverait plus tard. Mais dis moi plutôt... Tu attendais une fille ? finit-il par dire avec un petit sourire malicieux.

-Euh... Non... Je... Enfin... Euh... bafouilla Bofur soudain rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

-C'était donc ça. sourit Balin satisfait de sa découverte, Comment est-elle ? Bofur, désormais découvert, soupira et dit :

-Elle a de longs cheveux noirs, avec des yeux verts émeraude. Son teint était halé avec des petites pommettes. Elle ressemblait en tout points à une humaine mais était beaucoup plus petite. Je dirais qu'elle faisait la taille d'une naine. Tandis qu'il parlait, Balin vu briller des étincelles dans ses yeux.

-Mon gars, tu es tombé amoureux.

-Que... Quoi ? Moi, amoureux ! Mais non ! Pas du tout ! fit Bofur qui, finalement, comprit que peut être effectivement... Oui, bon et alors. Qu'est ça fait ? demanda Bofur un peu agacé de s'être fait percé à jour.

-Et bien, il faut fêter ça ! Mais dis moi... pourquoi une demi-naine ? demanda le vieux nain intrigué. Tu m'as dit qu'elle n'avait pas de barbe, non ?

-A dire vrai je ne sais même pas si elle m'aime. Je ne l'est vu que peu de temps... fit Bofur très déçus de ne pas être resté avec elle plus longtemps.

-T'inquiète pas mon gars, tout les nains ont du charme. lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Maintenant, allons fêter ça ! s'exclama t-il en allant donner une tape dans le dos de Bofur qui manqua s'aplatir le nez par terre.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit... commença Bofur qui fut interrompu par Thorin qui entrait dans la boutique. Décidément, c'était jour de passage.

-Balin... Je passais sur la place lorsque j'ai aperçus deux catastrophes ambulante. Une brune, fit-il en tirant Kili par l'oreille, et une blonde. termina t-il en tirant Fili cette fois.

-Ah, Thorin... Et bien je les cherchais... Le nain réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour trouver une solution au... problème qui n'allait pas tarder à lui tomber dessus. Tu savais que Bofur a fait une heureuse rencontre !?

-Pardon ? demanda Thorin toujours aussi sérieux en levant un sourcil. Bofur se tourna vers Balin un air ahuris sur le visage.

-Euh... Bofur se tourna de nouveau vers Balin en pensant : « Et c'est reparti ! Mais pourquoi moi ?! Il fallait qu'il passe tous par chez moi ! N'ont-ils rien d'autres à faire ? » Euh... Euh... C'est à dire que... dit-il en reculant d'un petit pas et cherchant des yeux une possible échappatoire.

-Fort bien, soupira Thorin, Balin si tu organises une fête ces deux là ne sont pas invités. Leur punition pour avoir fait sauter les cours.

-Mais nous sommes tous là, nous pouvons donc dire que... Je n'ai rien dit. fit Fili devant le regard noir que lui lança Thorin.

-Je ne l'est vu qu'une fois, du coup je ne sais si elle m'aime. fit Bofur qui ne cachait pas sa désolation.

-Je vois, fit Thorin, ne t'inquiète pas je suis sûr qu'elle va revenir. En attendant, nous devons te laisser… Ces deux là ont une punition à faire. Balin viens avec moi j'ai une mission à te confier.

-Bien. Mon gars je te laisse alors. Termina Balin en regardant Bofur avant de prendre la suite de Thorin. Bofur se retrouva désormais de nouveau seul, se demandant si elle viendrait aujourd'hui.

Lenily tournait comme un lion en cage dans sa chambre. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre que son père se décide à l'envoyer en mission vers Elstrion. La jeune femme savait qu'il avait des affaires urgentes dans les environs de la ville. Son frère, quant à lui, n'était pas vraiment pressé d'avoir une mission. Il préférait préparer des mauvais coups et les tester sur les domestiques de la maison ou sur sa sœur. Lenily détestait quand il faisait ça, il l'a gênait dans ses activités et se débrouillait toujours pour la faire accuser d'un tort qu'elle n'avait pas commis. Leur père, Vogars, arriva enfin dans la pièce. Le silence se fit et on entendait plus que le bruit de ses pas sur le marbre de la salle.

Il alla d'abord s'asseoir sur son trône, ou plutôt s'affaler dessus.

Ils prit bien son temps avant de commencer à parler :

-Quel magnifique temps vous ne trouvez pas ? lança ce dernier à la cantonade. Un silence gêné lui répondit.

-Euh, certes certes... Mais quand en t-il de vos affaires vers Elstrion père ? N'aviez-vous point de mission à me confier ? demanda Lenily tendu comme la corde d'un arc.

-Patience ma fille, patience... Je dois avant tout vous parlez d'une chose.

-Quelle est-elle père ? demanda Nanda sur le ton de la conversation, c'est à dire un peu blasé.

-Vous devez allé aider nos alliés près de Mirkwood, vers Le Grand Fleuve.

-La forêt de Mirkwood ?! fit Lenily en manquant de s'étouffer. Cette forêt maudite ?!

-Aurais-tu peur petite sœur ? lança Nanda avec un sourire machiavélique sur le visage.

-La ferme. Je n'ai PAS peur ! répondit-elle en serrant les poings prête à se jeter sur lui pour laver son honneur.

-Alors pourquoi t'agiter comme ça ? Demanda son père soudain intéressé par la conversation de ses enfants.

-Je n'aime pas cette forêt, elle empeste la maladie et la mort. lâcha t-elle. Au moment où elle dit ça, un vent glacial parcouru la salle.

-Oh, je comprends mieux ma sœur, en fait tu as peur de la mort... sourit-il à nouveau.

-ARGH ! grogna t-elle exaspérée. Elle se redressa dans un mouvement, voulant s'en aller, mais se retourna avant de franchir la porte :

-Et pour quelles raisons devons nous aller les aider ? Ne savent-ils point se défendre ?!

-Il est bien normal d'aller aider ses alliés de temps en temps. On peut en profiter pour rappeler qui est le maître... dit son père en souriant pour la première fois depuis son entrée.

-Ok d'ac, avant faut juste que j'aille faire une course. Fini t-elle par dire en défiant son père du regard de l'en empêcher.

-Et bien soit. Vas-y.

La discussion fut donc, sur ces bonnes paroles, close et tous sortirent de la salle chacun retournant à ses occupations. Lenily se dirigea vers sa chambre pour aller préparer ses affaires en vue de son expédition à Elstrion. La jeune femme sélectionna uniquement les objets dont elle avait besoin. Ferma son sac et commença à se diriger vers la porte. Mais avant de prendre la route, elle fit demi-tour et alla se poster devant son bureau. Le petit dragon la fixait de ses yeux brillant. Elle tendit le bras et le captura entre ses doigts. Lenily le regarda, pesant le pour et le contre, et décida finalement de l'emporter avec elle.

Quand elle arriva enfin vers le magasin de jouet de Bofur, elle le vit fermant sa boutique. Elle se précipita vers lui.

Bofur n'entendit d'abord rien, puis en se retournant il l'a vit courir dans sa direction. Elle s'arrêta à 1 mètre de lui et se mit à le regarder en souriant. Il se sentit rougir comme une pivoine, en voyant cela elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir elle aussi. Bofur se décida de le lui dirent :

-Euh... Je suis désolé d'être si soudain, mais je vais devoir partir pour un temps indéterminé pour une quête. fit-il navré.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Moi aussi je voulais te dire que... je dois partir en voyage.

-D'accord.

-Mais je reviendrais te voir tout de suite après ! s'empressa t-elle d'ajouter. Bofur lui sourit chaleureusement en guise de réponse. Elle s'approcha un peu et lui dit un peu hésitante :

-Promet moi de... Promet de moi revenir. Elle l'embrassa soudainement. Bofur n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, qu'elle s'éloigna de lui en courant. Il avait vu des larmes briller aux coins de ses yeux. Bofur la regarda jusqu'à se qu'elle ne devienne plus qu'un petit noir à l'horizon. Une seule phrase se répétait en boucle dans sa tête : « Elle m'a embrassé. Elle m'a embrassé... ». C'est alors qu'il dit :

-Je te le promet Lenily.

Nori arriva s'en crier gare derrière lui et, lui envoyant une grande tape dans le dos, lui lança :

-Alors comment ça va Bofur ? Le pauvre nain qui était perdu dans ses pensées alla s'écraser le nez par terre. Nori en fut d'ailleurs si étonné qu'il lui demanda :

-Euh... Tout va bien ? Bofur se releva d'un coup et se mit à siffloter joyeusement en marchant vers chez lui pour récupérer Bifur et Bombur avant d'aller au point de rendez-vous. Nori haussant les épaules, se mit à le suivre. Le point de rendez-vous... C'est là qu'il retrouverait Ori et Dori pour finalement aller en direction d'une petite maison de la Comté. Celle d'un petit Hobbit, leur avait dit Gandalf...


	2. Chapter 2

**Recherche et perturbations en Erebor**

Après avoir reconquit Erébor, Thorin et sa compagnie s'y étaient installés. Seul Bilbo retourna chez lui. Bofur n'avait pas revu Lenily depuis un sacré bout de temps. Quelques années. 2. Il se demandait sans cesse :

« Où est-elle ? Que fait-elle? Reviendra t-elle me voir comme elle me l'avait promis ? ». Mais la question qui le tourmentait le plus et à laquelle il ne voulait pas penser était :

« Est-elle encore en vie ? ». Même s'il était devenu riche comme tous les autres de la compagnie, son état moral baissait de plus en plus, ce que ne tarda pas à remarquer Nori :

-Ben alors Bofur qu'est ce qui va pas ? Bofur sursauta. Comme d'habitude, Nori l'avait prit en train de penser à Lenily, même s'il ne le faisait pas exprès. Mais cette fois sa question se faisait insistante... Il devait se douter de quelque chose.

-Rien, pourquoi tu me demande ça ? répondit le nain aussi naturellement que possible.

-Ne te moque pas de moi. Thorin et les autres sont peut-être aveugles mais moi pas. Dit le moi et je te laisserais tranquille. fit le nain en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

-Eh bien... J'attends une personne que je n'ai pas revu depuis très longtemps... Je ne sais si elle se souvient de moi... fini par répondre Bofur avec un air décomposé. Nori parut réfléchir un moment et se remit debout. Bofur le regarda et comprit que Nori voulait qu'il le suive. C'est donc ce qu'il fit, un peu avec réticence et las à force de s'inquiéter. Nori le mena dans sa chambre qui était rempli de... choses volées ?! Il finit par se mettre à chercher dans un coffre. Bofur attendit, patient. Le nain avait maigri, il mangeait moins, dormait moins... et cela commençait à se voir. Nori se releva enfin avec une carte qu'il étala sur l'unique bureau. Bofur dut d'abord identifier en détail la carte pour finalement reconnaître la Terre du Milieu. Que manigançait donc Nori ?

-Cette carte te permettra de te rendre n'importe où dans la Terre du Milieu comme tu as pu le remarquer. Si tu tiens tellement à retrouver cette personne, cherches la par toi même au lieu de te laisser dépérir sans rien faire. Bofur se mit à le regarder surpris de s'être fait percer à jour sur ce coup là. Cela se voyait-il tellement qu'il sautait des repas quelques fois ?

-Mais je ne sais où elle se trouve.

-À mon avis, elle aussi te cherche mais ne sait pas où tu es. Mais bien sûr ! Comment n'avait-il pas penser à cela ?! Elle ne savait certainement pas où se trouvait Erébor.

-Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas penser bon sang !? Mais pourquoi m'aides-tu Nori ? le nain lui répondit avec un regard loure de sens :

-Pour ce que tu vas me donner en échange. Bofur se prit à tâter ses poches... Ouf, son porte-monnaie était toujours là. Sacré Nori, il ne perdait pas le nord.

-Combien tu veux ? demanda le nain en commençant à sortir son porte-monnaie.

-Ce n'est pas de l'argent pour une fois. Bofur regarda bizarrement Nori. Le nain se sentait-il bien ?

Ou peut-être était ce lui qui avait mal entendu.

-Pas de l'argent ? Mais qu'est ce que tu veux alors ?

-J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service.

-Ça dépend, de quoi il s'agit ? Le nain lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et Bofur parut extrêmement choqué.

-C'est une plaisanterie j'espère ! s'exclama t-il en reculant d'un pas.

-C'est ça ou rien. lui lança Nori en guise de réponse. Bofur s'immobilisa et réfléchit. S'il voulait cette carte pour retrouver Lenily... Il devait lui rendre ce service. Il n'avait donc pas le choix.

-Bon d'accord, je vais le faire. Mais c'est bien parce que j'ai besoin de ta carte. sur ce, il s'en alla pour terminer au plus vite ce « service », après avoir récupérer le morceau de parchemin que lui tendait Nori.

-J'étais obligé de te demander ça mon gars. Je t'avais déjà fait un emprunt ce matin. marmonna Nori dans sa barbe. Bofur se dirigea en direction de la bibliothèque, il devait trouver un livre pour Nori. Il avait seulement un peu peur, parce qu'il avait entendu dire qu'il fallait une journée pour trouver un livre là-bas. Oh et puis ce ne devait être que des légendes pour effrayer les enfants trop aventureux. Enfin il l'espérait, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rester dans la bibliothèque toute la journée. Le premier problème arriva très vite... Mais où était la bibliothèque ? Heureusement, il croisa Dwalin en chemin :

-Dwalin, pourrais tu me dire où se trouve la bibliothèque, s'il te plaît. lui demanda Bofur avec un air de conspirateur.

-Pourquoi la cherches-tu ?

-Oh, euh... J'ai besoin d'un livre.

-Mm... Tu monte au 3eme niveau, ensuite tu prend la 5eme à droite, la 3eme à droite, la 4eme à gauche, tu montes l'escalier, tu prends à nouveau à gauche, puis à droite, encore à droite, à gauche et enfin tu trouves les portes de la bibliothèque. dit- Dwalin à une vitesse hallucinante. Bofur le regarda, il n'avait... comment dire... rien comprit.

-Euh... Pourrais-tu répéter plus doucement s'il te plaît ? dis Bofur en sortant un petit carnet pour noter les directions que le nain lui dirait.

-D'accord... Alors tu montes au niveau 3,... ensuite tu prends la 5eme à droite... Il lui répéta les directions plus lentement pour qu'il puisse l'écrire, mais rajouta cette fois :

-Fait bien attention à toi Bofur, on a déjà perdu des nains dans cette bibliothèque...

-Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est l'affaire d'une journée. lui répondit Bofur qui n'avais jamais mit les pieds dans la bibliothèque.

-Mm... D'accord, bon je te laisse alors. Et chacun partit de son côté. Bofur, une fois arrivé à la bibliothèque, se dirigea vers le bibliothécaire. Celui-ci lui demanda :

-C'est pour quoi ?

-Je viens chercher un livre. répondit-il en pensant après « Je viendrais faire quoi d'autre dans une bibliothèque ? ».

-C'est quoi comme livre ? dit le bibliothécaire en regardant Bofur.

-Euh, c'est... Tenez, ça ira plus vite. fit Bofur en tendant la note de Nori au bibliothécaire, Nori écrivait trop mal pour que Bofur puisse le lire. L'écriture ne parut pourtant ne pas gêner le bibliothécaire qui n'eut aucune difficulté à lire.

-Je vois... En quelle langue ? Parce que nous avons du Khuzdul très ancien, indescriptible d'ailleurs, du Khuzdul moyennement ancien, du Khuzdul d'aujourd'hui, de la langue commune... et de l'elfique. chuchota t-il à la fin. Mais suis-je bête. Le livre que vous demandez est en Khuzdul moyennement ancien. Vous arrivez à le lire au moins ?

-Euh, que le Khuzdul normal en fait.

-D'accord... Vous allez avoir besoin de ça. dit-il en tirant d'à côté de son bureau un énorme dictionnaire de 2000 pages, au bas mot. Et de ça aussi, mon frère n'écrit pas très bien et c'est lui qui a écrit ce dictionnaire. Il sortit une loupe d'un tiroir du bureau et le posa sur le dictionnaire. Puis il ajouta :

-Oh et attendez que je repère où se situe l'armoire. Il sortit une longue vue d'un autre tiroir et se mit à scruter les rangées d'étagères. Ah ! C'est là-bas, dit-il en montrant du doigt la direction à suivre, je dirais environ une bonne demie-heure de marche pour arriver à l'étagère et, en admettant que vous savez bien chercher, vous mettrez 3 heures pour trouver le volume. Bofur n'en revenait pas, une demie-heure de marche ! Et 3 heures pour chercher un pauvre livre ! Il s'apprêtait à partir quand le bibliothécaire ajouta à nouveau :

-Évitez de vous perdre et revenez avant la nuit, parce qu'après je ferme. Mais je vous le dis au cas où, vous trouverez des boîtes bleues un partout dans la bibliothèque.

-Des boîtes bleues ?

-Oui, à l'intérieur vous trouverez un sac de couchage, des couvertures et le nécessaire de survie pour si vous vous perdiez.

-Une fois, un nain s'est perdu, on ne l'a retrouvé que 1 ans plus tard. Il était allé tellement loin dans la bibliothèque que le temps qu'on le ramène il était mort en plein milieu de la bibliothèque. J'ai bien crut qu'on allait devoir l'enterré là, il pesait presque aussi lourd que ton frère Bombur. C'est pour cela qu'on a mit en place le systèmes des boîtes bleues. Et faites attention aux araignées, elles ont infesté la bibliothèque et sont grosses comme des assiettes. Ces petites saletés sont carnivores. Mais elles ne sortes que la nuit. déblatéra un vieux nain en surgissant sur sa droite. Bofur manqua de renverser le dictionnaire et la loupe par la même occasion.

-Doucement parce que si vous cassez la loupe en chemin faudra revenir en chercher une autre. fit le bibliothécaire. Sur ce, Bofur put enfin partir chercher le livre. Il fit bien attention à ne pas trébucher pour ne pas casser la loupe. Une fois arrivé à l'étagère, il soupira, il avait les bras et les jambes tétanisés par l'effort. Mais malédiction, la nuit tombait déjà. Il jura, il passerait plus de temps que prévu dans la bibliothèque. Tant pis, s'il voulait la carte de Nori il fallait trouver ce livre. il voulut se baisser pour poser le dictionnaire mais fit tomber la loupe sur le sol qui se brisa en mille morceau. Il ramassa un des nombreux bouts de verre qui jonchaient le sol et le rangea dans sa poche. Même si elle était brisée, le morceau pourrait toujours lui servir. Il commençait à faire sombre et très froid. Bofur décida de prendre le dictionnaire et de commencer à chercher, mais il ne le retrouvait plus ! Décidément, le sort s'acharnait sur lui. Il trébucha et fit un rouler bouler jusqu'à une étagère. Il était à moitié assommé et perdu au beau milieu de cette fichu bibliothèque ! Il se releva doucement et s'épousseta, soudain il entendit un bruit un peu plus loin. Il sortit son arme et se tint sur ses gardes. Il vit une lumière et se cacha derrière une étagère. Le hinc-hinc incessant se rapprochait de plus en plus, mais il était prêt à toute éventualité pour survivre. Il se battrait jusqu'à la mort, récupérerait et ce livre et sortirait de cette bibliothèque. Bofur se dit qu'il allait compter jusqu'à 3 et qu'il massacrerait la source de ce bruit avant qu'elle ne le trouve. 1... hinc-hinc... 2... hinc-hinc et...

-Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Vous vous êtes perdu ? Bofur sursauta si haut qu'il crut qu'il allait tombé. C'était encore ce vieux nain de tout à l'heure.

-Oui, ça on peut le dire, je me suis perdu. En même temps je ne m'imaginais pas que la bibliothèque était si grande.

-Ah ça oui qu'elle est grande. Suivez moi je vais vous montrez la sortie.

-Bien. Il se tourna pour suivre le nain mais il avait disparu !

-Alors vous venez ?

-Aaaaaaaaaahh ! Vous m'avez fait peur !

-Et bien qu'attendiez vous ?

-J'allais partir avec vous mais je ne vous voyait plus.

-Ah la la... Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui tous plus aveugles les uns que les autres. Il se mirent en route vers la sortie, si tant est qu'elle existe vraiment se dit Bofur. Cela devait maintenant bien faire 3 heures qu'il tournait en rond dans cette fichu bibliothèque. Avait-elle une fin au moins ?

-C'est quand qu'on arrive. répétait sans cesse Bofur comme un enfant, Je suis fatigué mooooooooooooooooi !

-Il faut que je lise les étiquettes sur les étagères mais je ne me souviens pas où j'ai laissé mes lunettes. Bofur se tapa le front de sa main. Il les avaient sur la tête mais ne s'en apercevait même pas.

-Elles sont sur votre tête.

-Oh oui, vous avez raison. Merci mon petit.

-J'ai aussi un morceau de loupe si vous voulez. dit Bofur en tendant au nain le bout de verre.

-Ah merci bien. Et il colla le bout de verre entre son visage et l'étiquette pour pouvoir lire. Et c'était lui qui avait traité Bofur de nain aveugle. Même une taupe devait mieux voir que ce nain en pleine journée.

-Ah ! Nous sommes vers les livres qui parlent des orques. C'est bon signe ça veut dire que nous sommes à 2 heures de marche de la sortie. Bofur examina l'étiquette, elle était écrit en Khuzdul trop ancien pour lui.

-Pourquoi ne pas changer les étiquettes ?

-Mais vous êtes fou ?

-Non pourquoi ? s'offusqua Bofur.

-Il y en a des milliards ! dit-il d'une voie nasillarde.

-Je vois... Bon et si nous allions à la sortie.

-Impossible de continuer, il fait trop noir. Il faut que nous trouvions une boîte bleue.

-Oh génial. fit Bofur qui devenait de plus en plus hystérique. Et on la trouve où ta boîte bleue ?

-Aucune idée. Allons chez moi, ça ira plus vite.

-Pour ça faudrait sortir de la bibliothèque...

-Non j'habite à l'intérieur. Mais dépêchons nous les araignées ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Juste après la phrase du vieux nain, ils entendirent les araignées se déplacer derrière eux.

-Manquait plus que ça, va falloir courir. fit Bofur de plus en plus las.

-Ça va pas ! On ne court pas dans une bibliothèque ! s'écria le nain tout à fait outrer par les dires de Bofur.

-Oui et on va prendre le thé avec les araignées alors ! Mais bien sûr ! Les araignées s'agitaient et se mirent à se diriger vers Bofur. Oh, et puis vous ça va ! Cassez vous où je vous écrase ! J'en ai a claque moi ! Et Nori avec sa carte, qui a besoin d'un livre ! Et c'est qui qui doit aller le chercher ?! C'est bibi ! se mit à crier Bofur dans toute la bibliothèque.

-Pauvre gars, il se met à parler aux murs. N'est-ce pas mes petits ? dit-il en tapotant les livres de l'étagère.

-Oh vous ça va hein ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! Je sortirais de cette bibliothèque tout seul ! Je... il s'écroula par terre. Une araignée venait de le piquer, apparemment elle n'avait pas apprécier qu'il se mette à hurler. Satisfaite, elle se tira jusqu'à chez elle où ses gosses l'attendaient en beuglant qu'ils avaient faim. Le bibliothécaire attrapa Bofur et l'emmena chez lui. Le pauvre nain se faisait trainé comme... comme... un sac de patate. Bofur se réveilla dans un lit entouré de livre. Ce n'était pas seulement le lit qui en était entouré mais il y en avait partout dans la pièce. Il s'assit dans le lit et vit passer une lance à 5 cm de sa tête. Il pivota pour voir le vieux, tremblant de partout puisqu'il est vieux, seul le bras qui tenait la lance ne tremblait pas. Elle était plantée dans le mur et avait transpercée une araignée en faisant un trou dans le mur par la même occasion. Il la retira sans difficultés et la rangea dans un coin. L'araignée était maintenant encastrée dans le mur et du sang entourait le trou qu'il avait fait avec son arme.

-Et ben... Elle était pas petite celle là. Vous vous sentez mieux ?

-Euh... Ouai je crois que ma crise de nerf est passée. Mais pourquoi je me suis évanoui au juste. dit-il en tentant de se lever du lit, mais en se ramassant royalement sur le sol.

-Vous vous êtes fait piquer à la cheville par une araignée.

-Ah d'accord... Quoi ?

-Regardez votre cheville et vous verrez. Bofur entreprit de faire ce que le nain lui disait. Il regarda sa cheville et vit qu'elle faisait 3 fois sa taille habituelle. Il ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes, même quand ils s'étaient fait attaquer par les araignées de Mirkwood les piqûres n'avaient pas été aussi grosses. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il s'était lamentablement étalé par terre. Il se rassit précautionneusement sur le lit et soupira :

-Je dors depuis combien de temps ?

-1 semaine.

-Oh, ben sa va... Quoi ?! 1 semaine ?! Oh là la... Il faut vite que je trouve la sortie.

-Avec une cheville dans cet état, autant aller dans le nid des araignées tout de suite.

-Mais comment je vais faire moi alors ?

-Dans 1 heure vous pourrez de nouveau marcher.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, les piqûres sont impressionnantes mais elles ne restent guère plus longtemps qu'une piqûre normal. lui assura le vieux nain. Bofur avait du mal à y croire. Ça faisait quand même 1 semaine déjà...

-Bon ben va falloir meubler le temps...

-Je vais vous raconter des histoires que j'ai vécu dans cette bibliothèque. Comme ça le temps passera plus vite. fit le vieux en s'asseyant sur une chaise en face de Bofur. Et s'en suivit après des heures et des heures de monologues. Bofur faillit même s'endormir à un moment, il n'écoutait absolument pas le vieux gâteux de bibliothécaire. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était sortir de cette bibliothèque infernale ! Quand le bibliothécaire eut ENFIN fini... la nuit était tombée.

-Et voilà comment je me suis construit une maison dans la bibliothèque.

-Oh génial cette histoire... dit-il ironiquement bien sûr, Oh ! Vous avez vu l'heure ?! Il va falloir se coucher quel dommage !

-Oh, mais vous avez raison ! Bonne nuit alors !

-Oui c'est cela bonne nuit ! Et il se retourna sur le lit en imitant le bruit d'un petit ronflement pour faire comme s'il dormait. Le bibliothécaire s'en alla dans... sa chambre ? Et se mit à dormir, en faisant des ronflements horribles qui se répercutaient dans toute la bibliothèque. Impossible de dormir pour Bofur pendant au moins 3 heures. Mais il réussit, à force d'épuisement, à s'endormir.

Le lendemain, Bofur fut réveillez par le vieux nain, à moitié sourd et aveugle, qui servait de guide dans cette bibliothèque. Il se leva mais ne tomba pas cette fois. Apparemment la piqûre avait disparu comme si elle n'avait jamais été là. Oh et puis après tout, ça l'arrangeait. Il pouvait marcher et courir sans avoir mal. Ils sortirent donc de la maison et prirent la direction de la sortie, enfin normalement. Le nain se dirigeait... ben un peu au hasard en fait. Il lisait seulement les étiquettes avec le nez collé dessus. Mais, au bout d'un petit moment, ils trouvèrent enfin la sortie ! Quel soulagement pour Bofur de revoir enfin la lumière du jour ! Et en plus il avait le livre que Nori lui avait demandé !

-Ben alors t'était passé où Bofur ? Il sursauta, il n'avait pas vu Nori arrivé derrière lui.

-Ah ! Nori. fit-il en braquant un regard noir sur le kleptomane. Tiens ton livre. Il lui tendit et récupéra la carte que Nori lui tendait. Et ne t'avise plus de me renvoyer dans cette bibliothèque ou ça se passerait très mal pour toi. le menaça Bofur dans un regard qui indiquait tout sauf de la gentillesse. Nori comprit que ce n'était pas le moment pour lui prendre son porte-monnaie ou autre chose lui appartenant d'ailleurs. Il s'en alla donc le plus rapidement possible en direction d'une quelconque sortie. Bofur poussa un soupir et se dirigea vers chez lui. Lorsqu'il entra, il vit son frère Bifur se précipité vers lui et le serrer dans ses bras. Tiens il avait remarquer son absence... C'était nouveau ça. Bombur, en entendant Bifur se ruer dans l'entrée, arriva lui aussi en... courant ?

-Fenfuuuuuurrrrr ! Bombur enserra ses deux frères dans ses bras en les écrasant l'un contre l'autre, Où étais-tu passé pendant 1 semaine et demie ?! On a organisé des recherches pour te retrouver !

-Je ne pensais pas que vous remarqueriez mon absence... À vrai dire, je ne pensais pas moi même être absent si longtemps... fit-il gêné, Mais... vous avez lancé des recherches ?!

-Oui ! On a demandé à Balin, Kili, Fili,... tout le monde où il t'avait vu pour la dernière fois !

-Et vous avez demandé à Nori ?

-Il n'a rien voulut nous dire !

-Je vais le tuer...

-Hein ?! Pourquoi ?!

-Et bien figure toi que c'est à cause de lui si j'ai été absent si longtemps. commença à raconter Bofur tandis que, pendant ce temps, Bifur ramenait toute la compagnie, hormis Nori et Thorin qui avait autre chose à faire, à la maison.

-Ah ! Bofur ! On croyait qu'on t'avais perdu pour de bon ! Où étais-tu pendant 1 semaine et demie ?! s'écria Balin qui arrivait en courant.

-Et bien je me suis perdu... dans la bibliothèque en fait.

-Quoi ?! Dans la bibliothèque ?! Mais qu'est ce qui t'a prit d'aller là-bas dedans ? lui demandèrent Kili et Fili en même temps.

-Et ben comme ce qu'on va faire dans toutes les bibliothèques, je cherchais un livre. Il passa sous silence le fait que ce soit Nori qui lui est demandé. Il le voulait pour lui faire les pires choses qu'il est jamais connu de sa vie.

-Tu n'aurais pas dépassé la 5 ème rangée par hasard ? demanda Ori d'une petite voie.

-Oh j'ai bien dus aller jusqu'à la 60 ème rangée au moins.

-Mais tu cherchais des livres sur les orques ? s'exclama Ori

-Sur les orques ? Non je devais aller moins loin mais... je me suis perdu. dit Bofur qui commençait de plus en plus à réfléchir à ce qu'il ferait à Nori une fois qu'il l'aurait retrouvé.

-Ça, on peut le dire que tu t'es perdu. lança Dori en regardant Bofur genre « Moi je me serais pas perdu et je serais revenu avec le livre. ». Bofur ne répondit pas. Soudain Thorin lui demanda :

-Et où est le livre ?

-Euh... Bofur prit un air perdu. J'ai dus le laissé là-bas. Et merde fait chier ! jura Bofur un peu en colère. Les nains parurent choqués par la réaction de Bofur. Jamais au grand jamais Bofur n'avait proféré de tels insulte. Que lui arrivait t-il donc ?

-Tu es sûr que tu vas bien Bofur ?

-Ben oui mais c'est énervant quoi ! Je vais chercher un livre et je l'oubli dans cette saloperie de bibliothèque ! Alors que j'y suis resté plus d'une semaine. Tiens d'ailleurs je vais aller le chercher. Il se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Attends Bofur ! Tu ne vas pas y retourner quand même ! Non il n'allait pas y retourner mais il allait chercher Nori. Il n'avait même pas prit la peine de lui demandé sur quoi était son fichu livre. Et puis s'était aussi un moyen de se défouler sur le nain et mettre en pratique les sombres desseins qu'il avait à son attention. Sur combien de mètres un nain pouvait-il voler si on le frappait sous le bon angle ? Ori, qui avait été plus rapide que les autres nains, arriva au niveau de Bofur et l'arrêta :

-Attends... ah ah... tu ne vas pas retourné... dans la bibliothèque... tout seul... ah ah. dit-il tout en reprenant son souffle.

-En fait, j'ai un peu menti. Je ne l'es pas oublié à la bibliothèque mais je l'est donné à Nori. Je suis allé le chercher pour lui pour qu'il me donne cette carte. dit-il en sortant la dite carte de sa poche, Mais cette carte ne me suffit pas. Je vais tester sur combien de mètres il est capable de voler. Ori ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que venais de dire Bofur. En quoi ce teste allait-il l'aider ? Mais quand Bofur trouva enfin Nori et attrapa son marteau, il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de le convaincre avant qu'il ne trouve Nori. La meilleure chose qu'il put faire s'était de crier au nain :

-Nori tu ferais mieux de courir ! Celui-ci se retourna, aperçut l'ombre du bonnet de Bofur et prit ses jambes à son coup.

-NoriiiiiiIIIII... Reviens ici ! Je vais t'en faire bouffer des nains sourds et des livres de bibliothèques ! À moins que tu ne préfère le golf ?! J'ai déjà mon club, tu fais la balle ?! Ori ne put retenir malgré lui un petit rire. Il se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'il les suivent s'il ne voulait pas qu'il y est un accident ou pire. Nori qui regardait à quelle distance de lui était Bofur percuta Thorin et tomba par terre avec lui.

-Nori ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Désolé Thorin mais là j'ai pas le temps ! répondit-il en se relevant précipitamment et en se remettant à courir. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Bofur de s'étaler à côté de Thorin.

-Pardon Thorin mais là j'ai une étoile de mer à aplatir !

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il ont tous aujourd'hui ? Ori, lui, sauta par dessus les jambes de Thorin et lança :

-Je suis vraiment désolé, je vous expliquerais plus tard Seigneur Thorin.

-Bon je crois que je vais les suivre. La plaisanterie à assez duré. Nori au détour d'un couloir fut projeté à terre par Thorin qui avait nonchalamment mit son pied sur sa route. Bofur arrivant comme un boulet de canon se prit également le pied sur la jambe de Thorin. Ori ayant vu que les deux nains s'étaient affalés par terre, stoppa sa course mais se prit quand même le pied de Thorin. Il vola néanmoins moins loin que Bofur et Nori.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous courez ainsi dans les couloirs ?

-Euh... Je vais vous expliquez Thorin... commença Ori quand Bofur se releva d'un coup et se rapprocha de Nori.

-Dis donc Nori, ça te dirait de savoir ce que ça fait de voler avec les oiseaux ? demanda Bofur avec un sourire plus qu malveillant sur les lèvres.

-Calme-toi Bofur. Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire de voler avec les oiseaux ? demanda Thorin en mettant une claque derrière la tête de Bofur.

-Ah Thorin ? dit Bofur très étonné qui n'avait pas remarquer la présence de son roi. Et toi ne crois pas que tu vas pouvoir te faire la malle ! lança Bofur en enfonçant sa pioche dans le sol y clouant ainsi Nori par sa veste.

-Attends Bofur ! Ne fais pas de mal à mon frère ! C'est vrai que parfois il est bête et agit sans réfléchir, mais... fit Ori en agrippant Nori de toutes ses forces.

-Et c'est toi qui dit ça... dit le frère du jeune nain en rajoutant en pensée : « avec ta tête d'imbécile heureux. ».

-Pourquoi tu veux lui faire du mal Bofur ? demanda Thorin très étonné par la réaction du nain.

-Il m'a envoyer dans la bibliothèque ! Chercher un livre que je sais même pas de quoi ça parle en plus !

-Nori... fit Thorin menaçant, De quoi parle ton livre s'il te plaît ?

-Des... elfes. répondit Nori se préparant à recevoir deux nains enragés sur lui. Thorin était resté figé sur place après cette réponse. Bofur qui, voulait expédier Nori au septième ciel quelques secondes plus tôt, retira doucement sa pioche et commença à reculer.

-Des elfes ? Et pourquoi cela ? demanda Thorin se dressant maintenant comme une figure terrifiante.

-Je voulais leur... emprunter des objets. Les voler même.

-Ah parfait ! Ça ne me dérange pas alors. Tu peux continuer autant que tu veux. Bon je vous laisse. Et Thorin repartit de bonne humeur, il sifflotait presque... Les trois nains étaient pour le moins choqué. En général tout ce qui touchait aux elfes était... fortement rejeté par Thorin ; c'est pour cela qu'ils pensaient tous que le livre allait finir en miette. Bofur, reportant son attention sur Nori, se dit finalement qu'il avait autre chose à faire. Il se glissa doucement vers le bout du couloir, tandis que Ori, qui l'avait vu s'en aller sans rien dire, se demanda ce que Nori lui avait donné en échange.

-Nori...

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ori ? Ah et tu peux me lâcher maintenant... dit-il en le poussant plus rudement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Le regard de Ori montrait qu'il était un peu déçu de sa réaction, même s'il ne voulait pas le laisser paraître.

-Qu'est ce que tu as donné à Bofur en échange de ce livre ? demanda t-il en le désignant du menton.

-Je lui est donné une carte de La Terre du Milieu. Je crois qu'il cherchait quelqu'un...

-D'accord... Bon et bien je vais te laisser maintenant. À ce soir peut-être. Ori commença à s'en aller quand Nori le retint et lui dit à toute vitesse :

-Euh... Merci pour tout à l'heure... Et il partit en courant, il n'aimait pas être redevable à quelqu'un et surtout à son petit frère. Ori ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui s'était passé. C'est quand Nori s'était mit à courir, qu'il sut ce que son frère lui avait dit. Même s'il était maintenant trop loin pour l'entendre il lança quand même en souriant :

-De rien Nori...

Bofur se dirigea vers la maison qu'il partageait avec ses frères. Avant d'entrer il regarda dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, il n'y avait personne... Il pouvait donc rentrer sans se faire...

-Bofur, alors tu l'as trouvé ce livre ou pas ? ...repérer. Et zut, Bombur l'avait vu. Il ne pouvait pas aller manger ailleurs ou se trouver une occupation que de toujours venir le voir tout le temps ? N'y avait-il aucun moyen d'être seul un moment ?

-A euh non, et puis c'est pas grave. Bon je vais dans ma chambre, j'ai beaucoup de travail qui m'attend. C'était vrai d'ailleurs mais il n'avait pas l'intention de le faire maintenant. Après tout, écrire sur des bouts de papiers s'était moins important à ses yeux que de retrouver Lenily.

-D'accord bon ben à ce soir.

-Oui c'est ça à ce soir. Bombur avait l'air tellement triste de ne pas avoir discuté plus que cela avec son frère. Mais il avait d'autres chats à fouetter comme on dit. Bofur monta donc dans sa chambre et prépara son sac. Le voyage qu'il allait entreprendre serait sûrement long, il devrait se débrouiller pour trouver à manger... Oh et puis il y arriverait bien, il savait se débrouiller. Il entendit Bombur en bas commencer à mettre la table, il ne voulait pas inquiéter son frère mais ne voulait pas lui expliquer les raisons pour lesquelles il devait partir. Ce serait trop compliqué et ce serait aussi une perte de temps, il ne comprendrait pas... Une fois son sac terminé, il se dirigea vers la porte mais s'arrêta net. Et si Bombur, voyant qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre, se mettait à le chercher ? Il était vrai qu'il était un peu... collant mais il était aussi son frère. Il se retourna vers on bureau, y écarta la paperasse inutile et sortit un stylo et une feuille blanche. Il y laissa un mot pour Bombur, il l'aurait bien fait aussi pour Bifur mais il n'avait pas le temps de le traduire en Khuzdul. De toute façon, il ne savait jamais ce qui se passait autour de lui. Bref, une fois le mot écrit, il sortit enfin de sa chambre. Cette fois, il ne se fit voir par personne ; même quand il passa la grande porte d'Erébor. Il se dirigea vers la forêt de Mirkwood, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix à vrai dire. Les Terres sauvages étaient désertes, seul quelques troupes de Warg ou d'Orques se baladaient quelques fois dans le coin.

Nori allait sortir de la maison en douce quand quelqu'un l'enlaça dans ses bras. Choqué et prêt à tout pour expliquer qu'il devait s'en aller, il se retourna et vit Ori :

-Euh... Ori... Qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

-Je voulais t'arrêter mais je ne savais pas comment. Alors je t'ai attrapé. Sourit-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Tu pouvais tout simplement faire : « Hé ! Nori ». lança le plus vieux qui se demandait vraiment pourquoi son frère lui sautait dessus tout le temps. Il essaya de se dégager mais ne réussit qu'à dé-serrer légèrement l'étreinte. Ori n'écouta même pas son frère et lui demanda :

-Tu vas où ? Nori allait lui répondre mais réalisa que, s'il lui disait, Ori voudrait le suivre et il fallait éviter ça à tous prix. Il ne pouvait aller emprunter quelques petites choses aux elfes mais avec Ori ils seraient repérés dés qu'ils arriveraient. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de... Ori le regardait bizarrement.

-Euh... Je vais aller chez les elfes. lâcha t-il enfin, il n'avait pu se résoudre à lui mentir quelque chose le dérangeait. Tu es sûr que tu vas bien Ori ? Il commençait à s'inquiéter de son état mental parce que Ori ne voulait pas le lâcher.

-Oui très bien, mais pourquoi tu pars chez les elfes tout seul ? demanda t-il avec un air triste.

-Parce que Dori n'y consentirait pas et puis tu es trop jeune.

-Mais j'ai été jusqu'à Erébor avec vous. Nori fut pris au dépourvu. Que fallait-il qu'il réponde ?

Il ne pouvait pas l'emmener Dori le lui interdirait… mais depuis quand respectait-il les consignes de Dori ? Jamais en fait…

-Bon tu veux venir c'est ça ? Ori hocha vigoureusement la tête, Très bien mais tu vas devoir faire très attention. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Nori, je ferais attention. dit-il avec un grand sourire, évidemment content de partir avec Nori. Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande porte d'Erébor. Avant de passer la porte Nori s'arrêta un instant, il n'y avait personne qui surveillait l'entrée. Son frère, voyant qu'il s'était arrêté, se stoppa lui aussi et l'interrogea du regard.

-Il devrait y avoir des gardes ici, mais je ne les vois pas. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rentrer à la maison ?

-Ah ça oui. Pas question d'y retourné. lança Ori avec un regard qui en disait long sur ce que lui faisait subir Dori. Son frère soupira :

-Bon comme tu veux. Il faut dire aussi que Dori est pire qu'une mère. D'ailleurs quand il saura que je t'ai emmené, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau.

-Mais si on ne lui dit pas, il ne le saura pas. dit Ori d'un air malicieux, ce qui surprit Nori au plus haut point. On dirait qu'il commençait à déteindre sur son frère. Oh et puis, il fallait bien qu'il apprenne à se débrouiller par lui-même.

-Le problème c'est que si on reste assez longtemps, puisqu'il y a plusieurs jours de marche, il le remarqua plutôt vite. Je suis assez surpris qu'on ne l'ai pas encore sur le dos d'ailleurs. Enfin allons-y ! Ils prirent donc le chemin de Mirkwood en quête des Elfes Sylvains.

4 jours plus tard...

Cela faisait 4 jours que Bofur était parti d'Erébor et recherchait Lenily. 4 jours qu'il tournait dans la forêt de Mirkwood... En fait il s'était perdu. Mais il retrouverait son chemin même si cela faisait 4 jours qu'il voyait le même bosquet... Bofur s'arrêta un moment, il devait souffler un peu. À force de marcher il commençait à fatiguer, mais surtout il se sentait observer depuis un petit bout de temps. Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand, soudainement et inopinément, un groupe d'orques surgit des buissons suivit de prêt par des Wargs. Il était pas dans le caca. Bofur, qui était complétement submergé face à cet assaut, n'eut d'autres choix que de fuir. Il courait à travers les arbres au hasard et plus il regardait derrière lui et plus les Wargs se rapprochaient. Certain orques avaient pensé à tout et étaient équipés d'un arc et tiraient inlassablement sur Bofur qui évitait tant bien que mal les flèches qui lui rasaient les jambes. À un moment, il arriva ce qu'il devait arriver.

Il se fit rattraper par les Wargs. L'un d'eux lui bondit dessus et tenta de le mordre et de le griffer à plusieurs reprises. Bofur se débattit avec force mais fut tout de même griffer à l'épaule où il tenait son arme. Il faillit la lâcher mais resserra la prise et envoya valser le Warg ailleurs. Il se releva comme il put et se remit à courir. Il avait préféré ranger son arme ne pouvant plus donner de coup à cause de la douleur. Mais c'était sans compté sur une malchance qu'il trimballait depuis un petit moment ; il arriva en haut d'une falaise et faillit tomber dans l'eau à 10 mètres en dessous ( Oh bizarre encore une falaise, ça vous rappel rien ? ). Il recula un peu et se retourna, les orques arriveraient d'une minute à l'autre. Il voulut rebrousser chemin mais les Wargs lui barrèrent toute retraite. Il était coincé. Bofur regarda dans toute les directions, la chose qu'il put apercevoir fut un arbre, qui n'avait pas l'air très solide, au bord de la falaise. Il glissa de nouveau et se rattrapa au tronc qui bascula avec lui. Saleté de malchance va ! Bofur tombait à vitesse dangereusement rapide. Il aperçut un archer orque penché en haut de la falaise, il banda son arc et tira. Bofur savait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'éviter. Avant de toucher l'eau, il sentit une vibrante douleur dans sa cuisse droite. La flèche. Il atterrit dans l'eau peu avant le tronc et, par chance, ne perdit pas connaissance. L'arbre faillit lui tomber dessus mais il parvint à l'éviter de justesse et à se hisser dessus avant de tomber dans un abîme profond, épuisé et brisé par la douleur.

Lenily rentra dans l'eau. Elle était un peu fraîche mais cela faisait du bien. Elle repensa à Bofur, elle l'avait quitté si précipitamment... et s'il n'avait pas apprécié sa façon de lui dire au revoir ? Après tout elle ne connaissait même pas les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Ni si il en éprouvait d'ailleurs. Mais Lenily continuait de le chercher inlassablement, elle n'avait pas respecter l'ordre de son père de rentrer directement après sa mission. Elle s'en fichait éperdument et qu'il la croit morte l'arrangeait. Lenily, toujours en train de réfléchir, alla un peu plus loin dans la rivière. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle aperçu un tronc qui flottait. Il y avait quelque chose dessus. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Elle se rapprocha pour voir qui était-ce et reconnu Bofur. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être réveillé. Elle le secoua un peu en répétant : « Bofur réveille-toi ». Il ne réagit pas tout de suite mais finit par revenir à lui lentement. Il releva la tête, il ne voyait pas très bien ce qui l'entourait. Il ne savait pas non plus où il était mais petit à petit il reconnut la personne qui le regardait. Elle était visiblement inquiète pour lui, normal avec la tête qu'il devait avoir. Il fini par recouvrer une vue normal et reconnut la personne qu'il avait près de lui. C'était Lenily.

-Lenily ?! C'est toi ! Je t'ai... Ouah ! Il avait glissé du tronc et était attérit dans l'eau. Lenily rigola un peu et lui sortit la tête de l'eau. Il crachota un peu d'eau sur le côté et reprit :

-Je t'ai enfin retrouvé Lenily ! son visage était fendu d'un énorme sourire chaleureux et sincère.

Le cœur de Lenily se gonfla d'espoir, peut-être l'aimait-il ? Elle lui répondit en lui rendant son sourire :

-Tu m'as manqué Bofur ! Je croyais ne jamais te retrouver !

-Et moi donc ! Il se tenaient par les mains et se regardait les yeux dans les yeux, heureux de se retrouver. C'est là que Bofur remarqua que Lenily était vêtue d'une simple tunique blanche, légèrement transparente. Il se mit à rougir comme une pivoine et détourna les yeux en bafouillant :

-Euh... Le... Lenily... tu...tu es... euh... Elle le regarda intriguée et se regarda. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas, à proprement parlé, habillée et que sa tunique flottait un peu autour d'elle. Elle rougit elle aussi et, s'excusant, se retourna aussitôt pour aller chercher quelque chose d'un peu plus couvrant ( à sa manière ). Elle revint avec une mini-jupe et un bandeau de poitrine, eux, au moins, n'étaient pas transparents. Même si elle pouvait encore se vêtir un peu plus, c'était déjà mieux. Bofur rougit un peu moins et elle semblait moins gênée elle aussi. Ce fut à son tour de lui dire :

-Il vaudrait mieux qu'on sorte de l'eau sinon tu risques d'attraper froid. Aller viens. Elle le prit par les mains et l'entraina dans son sillage. Il l'a suivi, heureux qu'elle lui prenne les mains. Mais une fulgurante douleur dans la jambe lui ramena les pieds sur terre. Il manqua tomber en avant mais se rattrapa de justesse dans les bras de Lenily qui l'avait senti glisser et s'était retournée. Elle le remit sur ses pieds et l'examina de haut en bas. Elle vit ses blessures et entreprit de l'emmener plus vite au camp. Pour ça, elle l'appuya contre son épaule et le soutint par le haut du torse en passant sous son bras. Ils avancèrent donc au rythme de Bofur et entamèrent une nouvelle discussion :

-Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

-Ben je te cherchais et je suis tombé sur une bande d'orques. Pas très amical comme tu peux l'imaginer, mais je m'en suis pas mal tiré et je t'ai enfin retrouvé. répondit-il avec une mine réjouit.

-C'est vrai que les orques traînent beaucoup dans la forêt en ce moment. Je me demande bien pourquoi. Mais j'y pense, j'ai vu un camp d'orques à proximité alors que je traversais la forêt.

-Oui, c'est bizarre ça. Il faudrait que je prévienne Thorin.

-Oui mais pour l'instant il faut te soigner, petit aventurier. plaisanta Lenily en asseyant Bofur sur un tronc d'arbre. Ils étaient arrivés au campement, il était sommaire avec un tas de feuilles et une couverture en guise de lit. Un petit rond de pierre était disposé pour faire un feu en cas de besoin et un petit sac de voyage de voyage était posé à côté. Lenily se pencha sur le sac et en sortit une trousse de soin. Elle revint vers Bofur :

-Par contre il va falloir que tu enlèves tes vêtements, comme ça on pourra les faire sécher en passant.

-D'ac… d'accord. Bofur était un peu troubler par le naturel avec lequel elle lui avait demandé ça. Il exécuta cependant ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, il faut dire qu'elle était penchée sur lui avec un linge propre pour nettoyer la plaie. Elle savait y faire en matière de soin, ça on pouvait le dire. Bofur se sentait heureux prêt de Lenily. Elle aussi d'ailleurs et elle le lui montra en lui déposant un petit baiser sur la joue. Bofur n'en fut que plus heureux et se mit à rougir violemment. La jeune fille comprit que Bofur avait apprécié ce petit geste et se fendit d'un sourire. Il le savait maintenant, elle l'aimait et lui aussi. Ce qu'il s'empressa de lui dire en bafouillant un peu :

-Euh, Lenily, commença t-il tandis qu'elle finissait de bander sa blessure, je...

-Hmm ?

-Je t'aime ! lança t-il en piquant un phare et en détournant la tête. Elle garda le silence un instant qui lui parut une éternité et lui fit pivoter la tête pour l'embrasser. Bofur se remit de sa surprise assez vite et lui rendit son baiser avec passion. Ils durent se séparer pour éviter de s'étouffer tellement leur baiser avait été long. Elle continua donc de soigner Bofur en se baissant pour s'occuper de la flèche dans sa jambe :

-Attention ça risque de faire mal. le prévint-elle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas une mauviette après tout et... Elle tira la flèche de sa jambe alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Ouah ! Ça fait mal quand même...

-Désolé, s'y tu ne t'y attendais tu aurait moins mal et ça c'est avéré vrai. Désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit mais ça n'aurait pas marché. fit-elle avec un sourire, contrite.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai connu pire et je vais survivre. répondit-il en un sourire qui montrait qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

-Oulà je ferais mieux de désinfecter ta blessure et de la bander avant que tu ne te vide de ton sang. Sans vouloir te faire peur bien sûr.

-C'est vrai que c'est très joyeux et heureux ce que tu viens de me dire. lança Bofur ironiquement et pour la faire rire malgré la situation.

-Tu as raison. ria t-elle. Ils rirent donc ensemble un petit moment, en même temps qu'elle le soignait. La nuit finit par tomber et ils furent tout deux d'abord bien embarrassés. Il n'y avait qu'une couverture. Mais ils eurent l'idée de se partager la couverture, enfin de dormir ensemble quoi. N'allez pas vous imaginez quelque chose, ils ont juste dormi... même si Lenily avait la tête posé sur le torse de Bofur... En pleine nuit Bofur se réveilla et vit que Lenily avait disparu. Ah non, elle était assise sur un tronc au bord de l'eau. Mais on aurait dit qu'elle... pleurait ? Bofur se leva et clopina jusqu'à elle, mais n'osa pas l'appeler. Il dut finir par s'y résoudre parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

-Lenily...

-Ah Bofur c'est toi. dit-elle en reniflant et en se retournant.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu n'es pas heureuse avec moi ? demanda t-il un peu hasardeux. Était-il si ennuyeux que ça ou était-ce autre chose ?

-Non ce n'est pas cela. Il y a une chose que je ne t'es pas dit parce que j'ai eu peur de ta réaction. Mais je me dois d'être franche et honnête avec toi. Bofur s'assit pour l'écouter, très attentif et intriguer. Cela était-il si grave que ça ? En tout cas quel que soit ce qu'elle lui dirait, il resterait avec elle et la soutiendrait. Ma famille n'est pas... un exemple comme on pourrait dire.

-Ma famille n'est pas géniale non plus, mais vas-y je t'écoute.

-Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Ma famille est maléfique, elle est alliée aux Orques et aux Gobelins. Mais je ne veux pas être comme eux. Ce qu'ils font est trop horrible. dit-elle en se remettant à pleurer. Vous allez dire que c'est comme dans tout les films : elle ment et après le trahit mais pas là. Elle est sincère ou en tout cas c'est ce que pensait Bofur et ce en quoi il voulait croire. Il la consola du mieux qu'il put.

-Tu sais, on ne choisit pas sa famille. Je me doutes que je ne comprendrais jamais ce que tu ressens avec ta famille mais je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Tu peux me croire. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et sut qu'il ne lui mentait pas. Qu'il ne ferait pas comme les hommes qu'elle avait observé. Qui laissait les femmes n'ayant pas parler de leur situation avant le premier rendez-vous.

-Merci Bofur. répondit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

-Il vaudrait mieux aller se coucher maintenant. Et puis je ne veux pas que tu attrapes froid. fit-il en lui prenant la main. Ils se dirigèrent vers les couvertures et se recouchèrent. Ils allaient enfin passer une bonne nuit.

Nori réveilla son petit frère, c'était l'aube et il devait partir. Plusieurs bandes d'Orques se baladaient en ce moment dans Mirkwood, on se demandait pourquoi d'ailleurs. Quoi qu'il en soit, il fallait qu'ils s'en aillent.

-Allez Ori réveille toi bon sang !

-Hmm ? Nori? Qu'y a t-il ? demanda t-il encore tout ensommeillé.

-On doit y aller. Debout ! reprit-il en le relevant assez énerver que son frère soit aussi lent à la détente.

-D'accord. Il se dépêcha d'aller préparer ses affaires, Nori n'avait pas l'air content. D'ailleurs il ne l'était pas, il trépignait sur place. Ori n'eut pas fini de ranger ses affaires qu'ils entendirent un bruissement de feuilles inquiétant. Nori se précipita vers son frère et le tira derrière lui. Il devait le protéger coûte que coûte. Il était sur ses gardes, alertes au moindre mouvement mais il fut quand même surpris par le Warg qui se jeta sur lui. Il se débattit avec hargne et réussi à faire pencher la balance de son côté. Le Warg roula sur le côté et se releva aussi vite qu'il le put, mais Nori s'était déjà retourné et le tua avec son arme. Ori avait regardé la scène horrifié et impuissant.

-Ça va Nori ?! demanda Ori en le relevant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi et va plutôt te cacher, il doit y en avoir d'autres dans le coin. Vu le bruit qu'ils ont fait en venant. lança Nori qui tremblait de tout ses membres, non par peur mais parce qu'il ne tenait presque plus sur ses jambes.

-Non tu viens avec moi. rétorqua Ori en le prenant par le bras pour s'enfuir avec lui.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises Ori, ce sont des Wargs. Même si on leur échappe ils nous retrouveront. PAF ! Ori venait de le gifler, Nori le regardait, halluciné. Il ne réagissait jamais comme ça d'habitude.

-Arrête d'être défaitiste et suis moi j'ai une idée. Nori le regarda, jeta un œil derrière lui et se retourna pour lui faire face de nouveau. Si on atteint la rivière de la forêt avant eux, on pourra traverser mais eux non. L'idée n'était pas mauvaise, son frère la prit en considération et pensa aux inconvénients et aux avantages.

-L'avantage c'est qu'on a pas de meilleur plan pour l'instant mais l'inconvénient c'est qu'il court bien plus vite que nous. fit Nori.

-C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on prenne de l'avance. S'il te plaît fais moi confiance. l'implora t-il presque à genoux par terre.

-Ok ok, c'est bon. On y va. Ils se mirent donc à courir le plus vite possible. Cependant, les Wargs, qui étaient montés par des Orques, les rattrapèrent très vite et finirent par les encerclés sans que Nori et Ori s'en aperçoivent. Ori qui courait derrière se fit violemment plaqué au sol. Son frère en entendant Ori gémir de douleur se retourna et aperçut avec horreur qu'un des Wargs le maintenait entre une de ses pattes et le sol, l'écrasant presque sous son poids.

-Ori ! Il retourna vers lui et asséna un coup de marteau en plein dans la tête du Warg. Strike ! Il vola sur 5 bon mètres et alla s'écraser contre un arbre. Nori releva son frère mais vit qu'il était trop étourdi pour marcher, il entreprit donc de le porter sur son dos. Il avait réussi à le hisser sans lui faire mal mais, ayant Ori sur le dos, il ne pouvait pas sortir son arme pour écarter les ennemis qui venaient de reformer le cercle pendant qu'il aidait son frère. Bref, ils étaient faits. Un des Orques s'avança, s'était apparemment le chef de leur groupe. Il prononça ses paroles, que je ne saurais traduire en orque alors je le met en langage commun :

-_Qui êtes-vous et que faites vous ici ?!_

-Je comprends rien espèce de benêt !

-_Ils parlent pas l'orque chef. Vous vous en souvenez ?_ dit un des soldats.

-_Oh la ferme__ toi !_ grogna le chef en se retournant vers le soldat qui venait de parler. Il recula de peur. Nori, s'il avait été seul, aurait tenté sa chance pour s'enfuir mais là il y avait Ori qui se remettait à peine de ses émotions. Le pauvre chou, écrasé par un Warg. Nori se surprit à penser cela de son frère, lui qui, d'habitude, le traitait un peu comme un boulet. Décidément, il avait changé. L'orque se retourna de nouveau vers le nain et lui dit cette fois-ci :

-_Bon, même si tu ne comprends pas. Je veux que tu __me suives._ Et s'adressant aux gardes,

_Enchaînez-les !_

-Mais il est sourd ou quoi ?! Je t'es dit que je comprenais rien imbécile ! Les gardes lui enlevèrent Ori et se mirent à le ligoter.

-Non Ori ! Laissez-le tranquille ! Un garde arriva par derrière et l'assomma mais, avant qu'il tombe dans l'abysse, il sentit qu'on lui passait des chaînes. « C'est pas vrai ! se dit-il en lui même, Je n'aurai jamais dût l'emmener ! J'ai été incapable de le protéger ! ». Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et il sombra. Il se réveilla dans une cellule toute moisie. Les orques n'avaient apparemment pas prit la peine de le détacher ; il scruta la pièce mais ne trouva pas Ori. Où pouvait-il bien être ? Tiens le sol était bizarre à cet endroit, oh mais tiens il était sur son frère en fait. Il ne l'avait pas vu bien sûr sinon il serait descendu plus tôt. Il roula sur le côté et rampa jusqu'à lui, il se réveilla juste quand Nori parvint à s'asseoir.

-Réveille-toi Ori.

-Nori ?! s'écria t-il en se relevant et en se cognant dans le menton de celui-ci qui tomba à la renverse.

-Aïeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuu ! Ori tu pourrais faire gaffe des fois ? Il se rassit parce qu'il venait de tomber à la renverse. Ori fit de même.

-Désolé. Mais que c'est-il passé ?

-Après que j'ai éclaté le Warg dans le tronc, j'allais te relever et me remettre à courir quand j'ai vue que tu étais évanoui. Je t'es mis sur mon dos mais ces saletés en ont profité pour nous encercler et nous capturer.

-Désolé, c'est ma faute si on enfermé maintenant. s'excusa Ori avec une mine déconfite. Nori se mit à brailler, pourquoi s'excusait-il ? C'était lui qui n'avait pas été capable de le protéger. Il n'avait pas à se blâmer.

-Arrête un peu de t'excuser à tout bout de champ ! Si nous sommes enfermés ici, reprit-il, c'est parce que je n'ai pas sus te protéger. S'il t'arrive quelque chose je ne me le pardonnerai jamais... ajouta t-il en détournant la tête. Il ne voulais pas que son frère voient les larmes coules sur ses joues. C'était vrai en même temps, il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à Ori, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

-Nori... il se colla contre son frère et continua, Je suis content d'être venu avec toi !

-O...Ori... il se mit à rougir. Qu'il était agréable que son frère se colle contre lui, sa proximité était rassurante même... Mais quoi ?! Il venait de sentir envahir par un sentiment de gêne. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé avant, à moins que... Si !... Mais seulement en compagnie de Ori... Oh là là... Il devait avoir reçut un grand coup sur la tête pour penser comme cela. Ori sembla remarqué sa gêne, normal il était tout raide et n'arrêtait pas de rougir :

-Qu'y a t-il Nori ? C'est moi qui te gênes ? il riait un peu. Nori sembla revenir sur terre et renchérit :

-N...Non. Pas du tout !

-_Fermez-la ! Sales nains __!_ beugla un des gardes en faction.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? demanda Ori par réflexe, même s'il savait que Nori ne le saurait pas plus que lui.

-À mon avis ça veut dire : « La ferme les deux nains ! ». répondit-il avec un sourire.

-Ah, oui. Pas faux. se mit à rire Ori malgré leur situation. L'orque s'énerva et se mit à taper avec son arme contre la porte. L'endroit était en fait seulement éclairé par la lumière qui filtrait sous la porte, le reste n'était que murs sans fenêtres. Ils se calmèrent et commencèrent à se sentir gêné par les chaînes. Nori tenta de se détacher mais se mit à gémir, les chaînes s'étaient misent à chauffer et le brûlait. Ori se retourna vers lui, inquiet. Il n'avait pas vu ce qui s'était passé, il faisait beaucoup trop noir.

-Nori, que t'arrive t-il ?

-Rien. Tout va bien. dit-il même s'il ne sentait plus ses mains. Ori sut qu'il mentait en entendant un léger tremblement dans sa voie. La lumière sous la porte lui permit de voir : Nori avait... les poignets brûlés ?! C'était les chaînes qui lui faisaient ça ? Il ne s'aperçut pas que son frère avait comprit les raisons de son gémissement, aussi le regarda t-il avec un regard interrogateur.

-Ah non rien, j'ai vu une petite bête vers la porte en fait. Nori leva un sourcil, puis leva les yeux au... plafond en l'occurrence. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et la lumière entra brutalement dans la pièce, les aveuglants au passage. Un homme entra et les attrapa tous deux par leurs habits, les trainant dehors. Il leur banda les yeux et les bâillonna surtout pour ne pas entendre Nori brailler tout le long du chemin. Quand il retira les bâillons et leur débanda les yeux, ils purent voir qu'ils étaient dans une salle de torture. Ori se mit à glapir d'horreur, ce qui fit rigoler l'homme qui les avait amenés ici. Il avait un rire tonitruant et machiavélique. Nori se rapprocha de son frère pour le protéger, il sentait que l'affaire allait mal se passer.

-Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? demanda le nain méfiant. L'homme lui fit un grand sourire et répondit :

-Oh rien, juste vous torturez pour vous soutirez des informations sur Erébor. Erébor ?! Comment connaissait-il d'où il venait ? Cet homme n'était décidément pas net, et pourquoi aidait-il les orques ? Ori se mit à trembler, malgré les regards que lui jetait son frère pour lui dire de feindre de ne pas connaître. Mais c'était trop tard et l'homme, toujours avec un rictus maléfique plaqué au visage, enchaîna :

-Je vois que tu connais bien petit. Il me faut aussi des renseignements sur Thorin Ecu-de-chêne. Je vais donc commencer par t'interroger en premier. Il se saisit de Ori lui enleva ses chaînes et fit signe à un Warg de le maintenir, celui-ci ne se fit pas prier d'ailleurs. Ori fut plaqué au sol avec violence, il poussa un petit cri, le Warg venait de lui transpercer l'épaule droite avec ses griffes. Il avait maintenant une plaie béante quoique bénigne. Nori voulut se rapprocher mais il reçut un coup de patte et fit un vol plané sur 2 mètres. Il se releva aussi vite qu'il le put mais fut retenu par 2 orques arrivés à son côté.

-Alors, dis-moi où se trouve précisément Erébor. demanda t-il en se penchant sur le jeune nain, au point de frôler son visage.

-Je ne vous dirais rien ! cria Ori. L'homme se releva, furibond et lui asséna une claque. Non mais, personne ne lui manquait de respect ainsi.

-C'est la dernière fois que je te pose la question, tâche de répondre cette fois. fit-il, menaçant Ori d'un couteau.

-Laissé-le tranquille, il ne sait rien ! se mit à hurler Nori.

-Bien essayé. dit-il en s'adressant à Nori, il se retourna vers Ori, Dis-moi… Où est Erébor ? Le regard de l'homme se faisait de plus en plus menaçant et Ori ne savait pas s'il devait inventer ou se taire. Il choisit de se taire. L'homme voyant qu'il ne répondait fut pris d'un accès de folie. Il prit son couteau et le planta dans la jambe de Ori, un peu en dessous du bassin. Celui-ci poussa un hurlement de douleur, en même temps il n'allait pas rire, et se mit à se tortiller pour se libérer les mains. Mais il ne fit qu'excité l'homme qui enfonça un peu plus la lame. Nori avait fondu en larme et hurlait le nom de son frère sans relâche. L'homme sortit Ori de la table, non par pitié mais parce qu'il devait interrogé Nori maintenant, et le projeta par terre. Il émit un dernier gémissement et s'évanouit. Nori se débattit pour rejoindre son frère, mais en vain, en plus des chaînes qui lui brûlaient la peau, les gardes en faction le retenaient avec fermeté. Il fut finalement attacher sur la table de torture et l'homme commença l'interrogatoire :

-Bon peut-être aurais-je plus de réponses de ta part que celle de ton ami. commença t-il dans un sourire.

-Va brûlez en Enfer ! hurla le nain en lui crachant au visage, ce qui ne fit que l'agacer au plus au point. Il lui tourna une gifle et poursuivit :

-Je sais que Thorin Ecu-de-chêne est encore vivant et qu'il est à Erébor, mais j'aimerais savoir sa situation. C'est-à-dire, s'il est enclin à une nouvelle guerre, s'il n'a pas trop été amoché par la première etc...

-Tu peux toujours crevé avec des vers et des insectes qui te bouffent les boyaux, j'en est rien à foutre ! cria t-il de plus belle. Cette fois s'en était trop, l'homme aurait pu lui tranché la gorge mais préféra le faire souffrir en lui transperçant le flanc droit (Oui je sais, j'aime le côté droit). Arghh ! Il se tordit de douleur sous le coup et lança un regard aussi noir qu'il le pût à l'homme. Cet homme qui était si cruel qu'il méritait de mourir avec le plus de souffrance possible. Cet homme qui était pourri jusqu'aux entrailles. Cet homme allait le payer ! Nori réussit, je ne sais comment d'ailleurs, à se détacher les mains et se jeta sur lui. Les sangles devaient être mal misent. Il le roua de coup autant qu'il le pût mais un violent coup de poing de l'homme dans l'abdomen le fit cracher un filet de sang. Il l'écarta en un coup de coude et le plaqua au sol à son tour, pour le battre de coup lui aussi. Nori se débattait bien mais fut finalement maîtrisé, même s'il en avait bien fait baver à l'homme. Un orque s'approcha de l'homme et lui murmura quelque chose. L'homme se calma comme il put et se releva, ordonnant qu'on remette les prisonniers dans leur cellule. Il avait autre chose à faire, mais on voyait qu'il enrageait quand même de n'avoir tiré aucuns renseignements. De retour dans leur cellule, Nori se traina vers son frère, pantelant. Il ne tenait guère sur ses jambes et sa blessure lui faisait horriblement mal. Ori était toujours évanouit et ses blessures continuait de saigner. Nori le soigna donc comme il le pouvait, vu les critères de propreté de la cellule. Une fois cela fait, il se coucha un peu plus loin. Ori ouvrit les yeux et se souvint ce qui c'était passé, la salle de torture... Il se releva tant bien que mal et chercha Nori du regard, il le vit allonger non loin. Il semblait aller bien mais son visage le trahissait. Ori se rapprocha de lui et vit qu'il avait été blessé au flanc. Nori avait soigner ses blessures mais pas ses propres blessures. Ori chercha s'il avait quelque tissu sur lui qui eût put utiliser pour soigner son frère. Par chance, il avait sur lui un long morceau d'un tissu assez propre qu'il n'hésita pas à utiliser. Il commença à bander le flanc de son frère quand celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut. Il ne s'y attendait pas bien sûr, mais il fut tout de même heureux de voir Ori réveillé et en pas trop mauvaise forme.

-Ori ! Tu vas bien ? il se redressa un peu sur ses bras, Ori lâcha un petit rire

-C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça.

-Et bien ma fois oui. répondit-il en faisant mine de ne pas voir ce qui le préoccupait.

-Nori, ne fais pas semblant, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Allez laisse-moi continuer, s'il te plaît. Nori fut étonné de voir que son petit frère avait déjà commencer à le soigner, aussi, s'étant assis, il s'arrêta de bouger pour le laisser terminer.

-Comment as tu vu ?

-Vu quoi ?

-Qu'il m'avait blessé pardi, tu croyais que je parlais de quoi ? Demanda un Nori amusé par la naïveté de son petit frère.

-Ben quand je me suis réveillé, les souvenirs de la salle de torture me sont revenus en mémoire et j'avais besoin de savoir où tu étais. Alors je t'ai cherché et t'es vu allongé, mais ton visage t'a trahit.

-Comment ça il m'a trahit ? demanda t-il interloqué.

-Euh... Tu n'avais pas... la même expression... que quand tu dors... d'habitude. lui répondit-il, mais ce que Nori ne vit pas dans le noir était que son frère rougissait. Lui même, après cette remarque pour le moins étonnante, se mit à devenir rouge à cause de la gêne qu'il ressentait. Son frère le regardait dormir ?! Cela ne le gêna néanmoins pas comme s'il ne voulait pas que Ori le regarde, mais disons qu'il se sentait... bizarre. C'est le mot : bizarre.

Une fois que Ori eut fini, il examina la blessure. Elle saignait encore, il devait avoir perdu beaucoup de sang d'ailleurs parce qu'il se sentait patraque. Ori sembla le remarquer, et lui demanda :

-Tu es sûr que ça va ? Je ne voudrais surtout pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis plus résistant qu'il n'y paraît. lui répondit-il dans un sourire. Ori le regarda, il n'était pas très convaincu et cela se voyait à sa tête.

-Tu n'as pas l'air très convaincu Ori.

-Non en effet.

-Mais dis moi comment va ta blessure ?

-Je ne m'en plaint pas. répondit-il en se calant, le dos au mur.

-Hmm... Bon on ferait mieux d'essayer de se reposer.

-Tu as raison. Alors bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit Ori. Et ils s'endormirent donc, l'un contre l'autre, Ori posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère et Nori posant la sienne contre celle de son frère.

Bofur se réveilla, il était heureux : il avait dormit dans le même lit que Lenily ^^. Il regarda autour de lui et vit Kili et Fili... Hein ?! Que faisaient-ils là ?! Ils ne faisaient pas partis du rêve eux. Il se redressa un peu et les deux frères se mirent alors à lui parler :

-Et bien Bofur, que fais-tu ? demanda Kili l'air de rien.

-Oh, ce ne serait pas ta petite copine, par hasard, qui est dans le même lit que toi ? lança Fili malicieusement. Bofur ne put se retenir de rougir comme une tomate, se trahissant par la même occasion.

-Euh... Et bien oui. fit-il d'une toute petite voix en s'entortillant les mains.

-Je le savais ! s'écrièrent les deux nains en même temps. Ils se mirent à rire en chantant des chansons d'amour qui parlait de nos deux amoureux. Lenily, déjà un peu réveillé, se redressa en tirant un peu la couverture à elle ( pour cacher son pyjamas si je puis dire ).

-Oh je suis désolé Lenily, on t'a réveillé... s'excusa Bofur en se tournant vers elle.

-Non, je me suis réveillé y a un petit moment. Bofur avait toujours sa mine contrite, aussi elle l'embrassa pour le faire sourire et lui dit :

-Ne t'inquiète pas voyons. Mais dis-moi c'est qui ces deux nains qui nous matent ?

-Euh, c'est les princes héritiers de Thorin, Roi sous La Montagne. répondit Bofur avec un petit mouvement de main qui indiquait qu'il s'en moquait un peu.

-Oh, je vois. Excusez ma conduite alors et je vous souhaite le bonjour. Mais pourquoi êtes-vous là si je ne suis pas indiscrète ?

-Et bien, en fait... commença Fili un peu hésitant, pendant que Kili réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour trouver une réponse digne de ce nom. Pour la petite histoire, ils se sont échappés d'Erébor pour ne pas avoir l'extrême honneur de recevoir la punition de Thorin. Ce qui explique en partie pourquoi, il n'y avait aucun gardes.

-Nous cherchons Ori et Nori, ils ont disparu il y a quelques jours. fit Kili, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux d'ailleurs.

-3 exactement. rajouta vivement Fili, tous deux avaient un sourire et ne paraissait donc pas du tout mentir. Mais ce n'est pas Bofur qui allait les punir après tout. Ce qui l'intéressait était la disparition des deux frères nains.

-Vous dites qu'ils ont disparus ? Mais comment ça ? demanda Bofur qui s'était levé et se rhabillait, rien sûr il ne dormait pas non plus. Il avait juste enlevé le haut.

-Oui, ils ont été vu pour la dernière fois dans leur maison. Mais il semble qu'ils aient préparé un voyage, ils ont prit des provisions et des vêtements.

-Alors pourquoi il n'ont pas dit qu'ils s'en allait en voyage ? demanda Lenily qui s'était déjà rhabillée, enfin en même temps avec une mini jupe et un bandeau de poitrine, on met pas beaucoup de temps.

-C'est là tout le problème. Pourquoi ? C'est aussi pour ça qu'on les cherches.

-Ils devaient se dirigeaient vers Mirkwood eux aussi. annonça Kili qui pistait bien les traces.

-Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais ils ont put se faire capturer par les orques. Ils ont établit une sorte de petite forteresse à l'orée Nord de Mirkwood et depuis ils traînent beaucoup dans la forêt. dit Lenily qui, même si elle ne les connaissait pas, se souciait des amis de Bofur.

-Comment savez-vous cela ? firent les deux frères étonnés.

-Pendant mon voyage, où je cherchais Bofur, je suis passé par la forêt plusieurs fois. La dernière fois que j'ai traversé la forêt en direction des Terres sauvages, j'y ai vu, à l'orée, les orques qui construisait la forteresse.

-Ils faut aller voir de plus près ! Je suis sûr qu'ils sont là-bas ! s'écria Fili.

-Je ne vois pas comment tu veux aller là-bas, ça doit certainement être gardé. Et puis qui te dit qu'ils se sont forcément fait capturé ? dit Bofur.

-Ça. fit Kili en montrant des traces du doigt. C'étaient des traces de luttes, apparemment les attaquants avaient été beaucoup plus nombreux et plus armés. Ori et Nori n'avaient pas dut pouvoir se défendre longtemps.

-D'accord... J'ai rien dit.

-Bon, alors allons y ! lança Fili, très enthousiaste.

-Ouai youpi. dit Bofur en se levant du tronc où il était assis. Ils partirent donc tous pour la nouvelle place forte des orques... Ils marchèrent pendant 2 jours, au pas tranquille, et, au bout du 2 ème, ils arrivèrent enfin à la forteresse. Elle était gigantesque et apparemment très bien gardée. Cependant, ils étaient arrivés sur un côté où une petite porte était dissimulée.

-Regardez. dit Bofur montrant la porte du doigt. On dirait qu'on a trouvé notre billet d'entrée.

-Encore faut-il arriver jusqu'à la porte sans se faire remarquer. fit justement remarquer Lenily.

-C'est pas faux.

-Bon ben on y va ! lancèrent Kili et Fili qui n'avait en fait rien écouté de la discussion.

-Ah là là... 1° option les laisser passer devant et les suivre. 2° option les rattraper au risque de se faire voir si on s'arrête au milieu.

-Je dis la 1°.

-Bon ben go alors. Bofur et Lenily se hâtèrent de rejoindre les deux frères qui arrivaient presque à la porte. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils découvrirent que les couloirs formaient un labyrinthe. Tous furent bien embêtés par ce petit détail.

-On a qu'a se servir d'un fil de laine comme dans Thésée et le Minotaure. suggéra Fili.

-Ouai et après on fait tomber tous les orques qui voient pas le fil et ceux qui le voient ils vont le suivre et nous trouver. Très bonne idée Fili. ironisa Bofur.

-Au moins j'ai proposé une idée.

-Au pire on fait papier caillou ciseau et celui qui gagne la manche dit si on prend à gauche ou à droite. proposa à son tour Kili, dont l'idée était pour le moins aussi bizarre que celle de son frère.

-L'idée n'est pas meilleure. lança Lenily en se dirigeant vers la droite.

-Où est-ce que tu vas ? Tu connais le chemin ? demandèrent Bofur, Kili et Fili en chœur, très étonné.

-Non. Je sais juste mieux observer que vous. Il y avait un plan avec les directions à côté de vous. répondit-elle en le montrant d'un mouvement de tête. Ils se retournèrent et virent que, effectivement, il y avait un plan.

-Mais pourquoi diable les orques ont-ils fait ça ?!

-Ils devaient se perdre. En même temps avec leur sens de l'orientation et leur mémoire de poisson rouge... Tous rigolèrent, il était vrai que les orques n'étaient, très souvent, pas doué pour cela. Ils prirent donc des notes et se dirigèrent vers les cellules.

**Un peu avant...**

Ori s'était réveillé en pleine nuit, il avait vraiment très froid. Pourtant il était collé à Nori. Nori... Il dormait assez paisiblement, même si, le fait est qu'étant blessé, son flanc lui faisait mal. Il s'essuya le front d'un revers de la main, il était brûlant. Et zut pour ne pas dire autre chose. Oh et puis ça allait passer tout seul, il ne voulait pas inquiéter son frère non plus. Il se rendormit au bout d'un petit moment. Nori se réveilla cependant en sentant une chaleur inexpliqué près de sa tête. Il se tourna vers la source de la chaleur et vit que son petit frère avait de la fièvre. Il écarquilla les yeux, Ori était presque en train de tomber dans les vapes ! Il avait de la fièvre et respirait mal et bruyamment. Nori le prit par les épaules et l'allongea sur le sol. Il devait trouver un moyen de réchauffer son frère le plus vite possible, sinon son état allait s'aggraver encore plus. Il ne pouvait enlever sa veste avec ses chaînes . Il le prit donc dans ses bras, jugeant, à juste titre, que c'était mieux que s'il l'avait laissé par terre. Nori commençait à s'endormir avec son frère dans ses bras, mais il devait résister à cette envie pour veiller sur son frère. Il le lui devait bien, lui qui l'avait accompagné et qui l'avait même giflé pour sa baisse de moral. Il l'avait dans un sens sauvé car sans lui il serait probablement mort. C'est à peu près à ce moment là qu'il entendit du bruit. Il rallongea son frère avant de se mettre devant lui d'un air protecteur mais, après s'être remit de la lumière qui l'avait aveuglé, il vit avec étonnement que c'étaient deux visages connus qui se tenaient dans le cadre de la porte.

-Kili ? Fili ? Vous...

-Oui on est venu vous chercher. Ils sourirent et rentrèrent dans la cellule suivi de Bofur, Lenily était resté dans le couloir pour surveiller le coin. Kili s'approcha de Nori pour lui délier les mains mais il l'arrêta avant.

-On ne peut pas les enlever. J'ai déjà essayer et elle se sont misent à chauffer. dit-il en montrant ses poignets brûlés par les chaînes.

-Mais tu ne pas rester comme ça !

-Occupez vous d'abord de Ori, il est blessé.

-J'y vais. annonça Bofur en se dirigeant vers lui. Heureusement, il avait apporté sa trousse de soin en cas de besoin. Au bout d'un petit moment, Lenily apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte et elle dit avec empressement :

-Vite il faut sortir ! J'entends des pas se rapprocher !

-C'est bon, Ori et Nori ont été soigner, mais le problème est qu'on ne peut pas enlever leurs chaînes !

-Ne me dîtes pas que ce sont des chaînes qui brûlent ?!

-Si comment le sais-tu ?

-Pendant mon voyage j'ai vu un homme être emmené par les orques. Il avait ça autour des mains et elles lui brûlaient la peau. Le seul moyen de s'en débarrasser est de mettre de l'eau dessus, elles vont devenir aussi molle que de la pâte à pain. Mais il faut se dépêcher de les enlever avec un couteau le plus rapidement possible, sinon elles broient les os de celui qui est enchaîné !

-D'accord... C'est pas très rassurant mais au moins on sait comment les enlever. lança Fili.

-Oui mais dépêchez vous ! Ils s'activèrent pour trouver de l'eau. Heureusement il y avait là une carafe d'eau. Ils les libérèrent de leurs chaînes sans problème et purent partir. Nori avait décidé de prendre son frère sur ses épaules et personne ne put le faire changer d'avis. Ils partirent donc pour le chemin inverse. Il n'étaient pas encore arriver à la petite porte par laquelle ils étaient entré que l'alarme de la forteresse sonnait déjà.

-C'est pas vrai ! Comment on va faire pour traverser ?! Ils vont nous voir cette fois !

-On fonce dans le tas et on les écrasent ! cria Lenily en dégainant son épée.

-Euh... D'accord ! répondirent les nains, étonnés de sa réaction : elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'une tueuse en fait. Bref, tous se mirent à courir en direction des buissons, où ils étaient passés plus tôt, pour échapper aux orques qui partirent à leur poursuite. Ils arrivèrent dans la forêt tout essoufflé, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter, ils se feraient rattraper. D'ailleurs ils entendaient déjà leurs pas non loin de là. Nori était très pâle et plus essoufflé que les autres ce que ne tarda pas à remarquer Bofur. Il le fit savoir à Lenily, heureusement, elle avait un plan et elle l'exposa aussitôt :

-Il faut monter dans les arbres.

-Mais... ha ha... pourquoi ? haleta Nori qui ne parvenait pas à reprendre son souffle.

-Tu ne l'a pas dit mais ça se voit que tu es à bout de souffle, tu ne pourra pas aller plus loin. Nori baissa la tête et serra les dents, c'était la dure réalité.

-D'accord mais comment ? Les branches des arbres sont trop haut pour qu'on puisse les atteindre en sautant. dit Fili pour changer de sujet.

-Comme ça. Elle fit un geste de la main et ils apparurent dans les branches sans avoir fait le moindre effort. Bofur, même s'il savait que Lenily faisait de la magie, fut étonné de se retrouver ainsi en haut en quelques secondes. L'effort avait un peu épuisé Lenily, il y avait quand même du peuple à transporter, mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

-Wahou ! Comment t'as fait ça ?! demanda Kili tout excité.

-J'ai mes petits secrets. répondit-elle fièrement en lançant un clin d'œil à celui-ci.

-Attention ils arrivent ! En effet, les orques venaient d'apparaître en bas. Ils avaient perdu leur piste, mais ils avaient néanmoins des wargs avec eux. Ils ne tarderaient pas à les flairer. Il fallait faire diversion...

-Ne bougez pas, quoi qu'il arrive. leur ordonna Lenily, en allant doucement jusqu'à l'autre bout de l'arbre en passant par les branches.

-Où vas-tu ? demanda Bofur un peu affolé, il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle se mette en danger.

-Je vais les emmener sur une fausse piste, vous allez attendre un peu et quand je les aurai amené assez loin, vous pourrez partir et prendre de l'avance.

-Hors de question que tu partes toute seule ! chuchota t-il, il ne devait surtout pas faire de bruit. Lenily lui prit la main et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres.

-Je reviendrai, c'est promis. Et elle alla dans un autre arbre, puis d'en un autre.

Elle faisait exprès de faire du bruit pour les attirer vers elle plutôt que vers ses amis. Son plan marchait à merveille et ils se mirent à la suivre en poussant des cris assez horribles. Bofur ne put que détourner les yeux, il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas regarder plus longtemps Lenily se balancer dans les branches, manquant parfois de tomber. Lenily les emmenait plus loin pour eux, ils ne devaient pas gâcher la chance qu'elle leur offrait.

-Allez on y va ! lança Kili. Ils eurent un peu de mal à descendre de l'arbre mais y parvinrent sans s'écraser en bas à la fin. Les cris se faisaient de plus en plus éloignés, Lenily arrivait très bien à les distraire apparemment. Nori, quant à lui, commençait vraiment à être fatigué et son teint se faisait de plus en plus blafard. Bofur alla vers lui et récupéra Ori, cette fois, il le laissa faire car il savait qu'il ne ferait que les ralentir s'il décidait de continuer de porter son frère. Mais quand même, il se sentait vachement coupable de son état. C'était sa faute si son frère était parti avec lui, c'était sa faute s'il s'étaient fait attraper. Il ne disait rien mais tout le monde voyait bien qu'il était sombre et qu'il s'en voulait, mais personne ne trouvait comment le consoler.

Lenily les amenait le plus loin possible des nains, mais les orques lassés de cette vaine course poursuite s'arrêtèrent et s'apprêtèrent à repartir en arrière. Mais ils n'en eurent pas le temps. Lenily se laissa tomber de l'arbre pour atterrir sur le premier de la file. Elle lui transperça la tête de son épée et fut éclaboussé de sang, ce qui ne fit que l'excité encore plus dans son génocide. Un warg arriva derrière elle mais il prit feu à cause d'un sort que la jeune fille venait de lui lancer. Le pauvre, si je puis dire, se roulait par terre avec frénésie, cependant les flammes semblaient accrochées à sa peau comme si elles ne voulaient pas le lâcher. Pendant ce temps là, Lenily en avait profité pour égorger un deuxième qui s'approchait d'elle avec un couteau effilé. Décidément, ils devenaient de plus en plus faible ces orques, elle n'eut même pas une éraflure quand elle eut fini de les massacrer jusqu'au dernier. La scène était épouvantable : des corps découpés en morceau gisaient au sol mais aussi dans les arbres, les wargs étaient méconnaissable ainsi carbonisés et la plupart des orques étaient encore en train de gémir parce qu'ils n'avait pas tous périt sur le coup. L'un d'entre eux était même en train de ramper pour essayer de s'enfuir, mais c'était sans compter sur la cruauté de Lenily qui alla jusqu'à lui et, prenant une lame rouillé qui traînait par là, la lui enfonça dans le crâne en passant par ses yeux. Enfin, elle en avait fini avec eux même si elle avait prit du plaisir à les tuer. Ça lui prenait des fois, comme ça, subitement. Bref, elle savait où elle devait se diriger pour rejoindre les autres. Elle avait bien fait de marquer un peu son chemin en laissant des indices derrière pour être sûre de se retrouver après. Ils avaient été très utiles. Elle suivit les traces de pas qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux. C'étaient du beau ça, on leur sauvait la mise d'un côté et il laissa des traces de l'autre. Pfff, enfin tant pis. Le soir allait bientôt tomber et elle ne les avaient toujours pas retrouvés. Mais où est-ce qu'il étaient bon sang ?! Lenily était perdu dans ses songes quand quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras en lançant un gros :

-Bouh ! Elle se retourna et par réflexe envoya un coup de poing au hasard vers la figure.

-Aïe ! C'était Kili qui s'était prit son poing en pleine figure. Tu m'as fait mal. dit-il avec un accent bizarre en se tenait le nez.

-Oui ben excuse, mais t'avais cas pas me faire peur. rétorqua t-elle en lui donnant une petite tape sur la tête.

-Bon suis moi. Je t'amène au camp. Une fois au camp, Kili alla se soigner parce que purée, sa faisait un mal de chien et puis elle l'avait taper fort. Bofur avait apparemment fait les cent pas un long moment, il y avait une longue traînée de pas qui allait et venait sur le sol. Dés qu'il vit Lenily, il alla l'examiner sous toutes les coutures pour voir si elle allait bien. Nori était assit au côté de Ori et le regardait, puis regardait les arbres alentours et ainsi de suite.

-Ouf, tu n'as rien !

-Mais oui et puis je t'avais dit que je reviendrai.

-Comment t'es tu débarrassé des orques ? demanda Fili interloqué.

-Je les ai tués. C'est tout ce qu'ils méritaient.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi sur ce point. lança Nori. Vu ce qu'ils ont fait à Ori... Il était triste cela se voyait, il serrait même tellement ses poings que les jointures de ses doigts étaient devenue blanche. Il commençait à se faire tard, ils allèrent donc tous se coucher en laissant quelqu'un pour faire le guet bien sûr.

Ils se réveillèrent au petit matin, Fili et Kili de bonne humeur, Bofur encore un peu endormit, Lenily fraiche et dispo comparé à d'habitude, même Nori et Ori allait mieux. Ce dernier s'était d'ailleurs enfin réveillé, et tentait de se relever sur ses coudes.

-Vas-y doucement Ori. lui dit son frère. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses mal. Déjà que je vais me faire trucider. marmonna t-il dans sa barbe.

-On va se reposer un peu avant de repartir, parce que le montage de camping à 1 heure du matin c'est pas trop mon truc. lança Bofur.

-Ok moi je vais chasser. dit Lenily. Kili et Fili s'assirent, les yeux encore à moitié fermé, pour une fois ils n'allaient faire quoi que ce soit : trop fatigué. Lenily se débrouillait plutôt pas mal en matière de chasse : en 2 heures seulement elle avait ramené un cerf, deux lapin et un mouton. ( aller savoir où il y en avait ). Elle s'affairait maintenant à leur enlever la peau et les os, elle se mettait du sang de partout mais ça n'avait pas vraiment l'air de la gêné, ce qui est étonnant pour une fille ( en général les filles sont plus propres que les gars ). Bref, ils eurent un fantastique déjeuner.

Vers les deux heures de l'après-midi, à la fin de la sieste. Lenily leva les nains et leur dit que le moment était venu de partir s'il ne voulait pas que des orques leur tombent dessus. Bien sûr, il y en avait toujours pour grommeler mais elle n'en fit rien. Donc, s'étant tous lever, ils partirent en direction d'Erébor. Il ne se reposère que peu le soir continuant de marcher en faisant des pauses régulière. A enfin un jour de marche d'Erébor, les discussions fusaient n'importe comment et de la bouche de tous :

-Mais pourquoi vous étiez hors d'Erébor les gars ? demanda Fili à Ori et Nori.

-Ben en fait... Je cherchais des elfes pour leur piquer des trucs et mon ptit frère a voulut venir.

-Et ben on peut pas dire que ça vous a réussi.

-Effectivement.

-Et vous c'était pour quoi ? questionna Bofur.

-Euh...c'est-à-dire que... commença Kili.

-On a envoyer une lettre à un ami. répondit Fili.

-Un ami ? Mais encore ?

-Un ami de oncle Thorin.

-Ou-la la... Serait-ce par pur hasard... Bilbon ?

-Comment as-tu deviné ?! S'exclamèrent en chœur les deux frères.

-Vous auriez jamais dut... Ça non.

-Oh merde... de merde !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Fili ? demanda son frère.

-On a oublié le coup de la peinture !

-...

-Quelle peinture ? questionna Bofur intrigué en se demandant ce qu'ils avaient bien put encore inventer.

-C'est-à-dire que... on a eu une idée il y a quelque temps...

-Elle était peut-être mauvaise mais ça avait l'air marrant.

-Alors on a repeint la chambre d'oncle Thorin...

-On voulait peindre en rouge...

-Mais on a mit trop de blanc...

-Et ça a fait du rose bonbon...

-Ha ha ha ! s'exclama Nori, Vous allez vous faire tuer !

-En parlant de se faire tuer... Nori tu n'aurais pas oublier quelque chose en partant avec ton frère ?

lança sournoisement Bofur.

-... … …

-Dori peut-être te le dira...

-Et... merde...

-Je suis désolé Nori je n'y avais pas penser. Surtout que je pensais pas qu'on reste aussi longtemps.

-Ce n'est rien Ori, je n'avais qu' à y penser avant. dit-il dans un soupir.

-Quelle drôle de famille ! s'écria Lenily en rigolant.

-Au fait comment elle est ta famille pendant les fêtes etc... demanda Kili.

-Euh... On va dire qu'il y a beaucoup d'échanges, c'est aussi très animé et très joyeux... Un peu bruyant, on a tous mal à la tête le lendemain.

-Et ben, il y a l'air d'y avoir de l'animosité chez toi aussi !

-Mouai...

*FLASH BACK*

A Noël...

( petite musique de chants de noël en fond )

La nourriture vole de tous les côtés,

mon père est énervé,

il tape du poing sur la table,

je récupère de la viande et autre en mettant mon assiette dessous histoire que ça finisse pas par terre

mon frère met ses bras pour se protéger,

de ma belle-mère avec une poêle qui essai de le frapper.

Lors de la photo,

quelle cata,

tous le monde se bat,

les petites sœurs se tirent les cheveux et s'étranglent,

mon père et mon frère se tapent dessus,

avec la belle-mère les menaçant, un club de golf à la main,

moi au milieu avec un joli sourire

et le chien, un regard de fou sur le visage, qui cache la moitié de la photo.

Quel beau tableau !

Et c'est pareil à chaque fête, à quelques détails prêts...

A Pâque on joue au golf, ou on fait exploser les œufs.

Au nouvel an, ben c'est les boissons qui volent cette fois. L'hydromel, c'est juste la bouteille vide parce que mon frère s'est empressé de la finir : ça coûte tellement cher !

Et à Halloween on se fait un laser game avec des zombies, sauf que c'est des vrai balles et pas des lasers. Le lendemain, faut nettoyer toute la forteresse parce qu'il y a plein de corps par terre et plein de sang sur les murs et même au plafond parfois.

*FIN DU FLASH BACK*

-Lenily ! Ouh ouh !

-Hein quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu répondais plus et tu n'avançais plus ! J'ai faillit faire une crise cardiaque ! criait Bofur en la secouant comme un prunier.

-A ben désolé. Mais évites de crier, on va se faire repérer.

-Oups, j'avais oublié.

-Bon, c'est bien gentil les deux amoureux mais faudrait peut-être avancer ? dirent Kili et Fili en même temps.

-Ouai, on arri... Les deux amoureux ?!

-Ne fait pas semblant. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. lança Nori.

-A mais vous êtes amoureux ?! s'écria Ori.

( -cri cri cri... firent les criquets. )

-Oui ! C'est mon ptit Bofurounet ! lança Lenily en lui sautant dessus.

-Doucement, doucement...

-Ça arrive souvent les saute d'humeur Bofurounet ? questionna Fili en rigolant.

-Oui assez souvent. répondit Bofur comprimé sous les câlins de sa compagne.

-Oh un écureuil ! Elle sauta dans l'arbre pour l'observer. Il ne s'était pas enfui, étonnant se dit Nori vu la vitesse où elle y avait foncé dessus.

-Je vois... Bon et si on avançait ?

-Ah oui j'arrive. Ils reprirent ENFIN la route, ils allaient en avoir du chemin à faire. Les conversations allaient bon train et ne cessaient de tourner autour de la forteresse découverte à l'orée de Mirkwood. Comment s'était-elle retrouvé ici ? On se doute que c'est pas grâce à ses petites jambes mais pourquoi en construire une aussi près de la forêt ? Certes cela leur permettait de suivre les mouvements de l'ennemi d'assez près mais tout de même. Qu'est-ce qui leur était passé par la tête ? Le groupe ne cessaient donc pas de se poser des questions à ce sujet. Heureusement, ils arrivèrent à Erébor avant la tombé de la nuit. Parce que niveau camping, là, ils en avaient vraiment marre. Comme ils s'en doutaient Erébor était en effervescence depuis qu'ils étaient partit, on voyait des nains courir dans tous les sens. Sauf deux... Fili et Kili se crispèrent... Thorin et Dis !

-Euh on va vous laissez là... On a quelque chose à faire.

-Quelque chose à faire ou quelqu'un à fuir ? demanda Bofur amusé.

-Vous deux venez avec moi ! c'était Dis qui venait de parler, J'ai deux mots à vous dire ! Ils allèrent dans le bureau de Thorin qui les suivit, sa colère contenu à grand peine. Ils fermèrent bien évidemment la porte derrière eux mais on entendit tout de même les cris de la mère des deux princes à travers la porte. Dori apparut alors lui aussi et tira Nori par l'oreille en faisant suivre Ori à 10 pas de son frère. Ils entrèrent dans leur maison et on entendit aussitôt résonné la voix de Dori. Dwalin qui passait par là alla écouter à la porte. Comme Dori avait baisser le ton pour ne pas se faire entendre de l'extérieur, Dwalin dut légèrement ouvrir la porte. D'autres se pressèrent autour de lui.

-Tu ne sais pas t'occuper de lui ! Tu l'influence et il se met à faire des bêtises !

-Ah ! MAIS LAISSE LE TRANQUILLE POUR UNE FOIS QUE C'EST MOI QUI EST VOULU Y ALLER TOUT SEUL ! NE VA PAS LUI METTRE CA SUR LE DOS ! ( Ou-la Ori à pété son câble on dirait ). Dori tout décontenancé remarqua soudain que la porte était ouverte.

-Eh ! Refermez cette porte ! Ce qu'ils firent avec empressement.

-Ouf ! Tient Nori avait réussi à sortir. Mais la porte se rouvrit d'un coup, Nori avait déjà prit ses jambes à son coup.

-Où est-il ?! cria t-il exaspéré. Il se mit à le chercher du regard, puis prit la décision d'enfermer son frère pour aller chercher notre petit cleptomane qui était dans la merde jusqu'au coup si je puis dire.

Le calme revenait peu à peu dans la ville d'Erébor et... Mais tiens on dirait que deux ombres se glissaient furtivement à travers la foule. Bofur et Lenily bien sûr ! Ils devaient sûrement aller chez Bofur mais celui-ci se rappela soudain que ses frères devaient l'attendre devant la porte. Il ne savait plus où aller.

-Oh ! Une bibliothèque ! Lenily s'y précipita et entraina Bofur dans son sillage.

-Attends ! PAS LA BIBLIOTHEQUE ! se mit à couiner Bofur les yeux écarquiller de terreur.

-Pourquoi ? demanda t-elle sans s'arrêter pour autant.

-Parce que tu te perds à chaque fois que tu y va dedans !

-Tu attendras à l'entré si tu veux.

-Non n'y va pas toute seule ! Il y a des araignées cannibales là-bas et en plus la bibliothèque est gigantesque !

-Mais non. Allez j'y vais à plus ! Et elle s'y engouffra à toute vitesse. Bofur ne pouvait qu'attendre en se mordant le bouts des doigts tellement il était stressé.

Fili et Kili étaient plantés devant leur oncle et Dis qui hurlait en leur tirant les oreilles :

-Mais vous êtes pas bien vous auriez put vous faire attrapez ! Qu'est-ce que j'aurai fais sans vous ? Oncle Thorin ne disait rien mais n'en pensait pas moins et certain plus. Dis s'arrêta et Thorin prit la parole, il était calme et avançait jusqu'à eux d'un pas lent :

-NON MAIS VOUS ETES DEBILES OU DEBILES ! ( ou la pas si calme que ça en fait )

-Mais oui c'est ce que je me tue à te dire.

-VOUS AVEZ REPEINT MA CHAMBRE EN ROSE BONBON ET EN PLUS DE CA VOUS AVEZ EU LE CULLOT DE DERANGER ! Le hobbit était là lui aussi, il se tenait un peu à l'écart apparemment effrayé par la colère de Thorin. Réflexe tout à fait normal bien sûr.

-Et puis vous auriez dut voir après qu'il est fumé sa pipe. Je ne sais pas quelle herbe vous aviez mit dedans mais ça la rendu très bizarre. lança Dis sans se rendre compte de l'humiliation que venait de subir Thorin.

-Oui ben ça va comme ça Dis je pense qu'on devrait en parler maintenant. commença Thorin aussi gracieux qu'une porte de prison. Mais Dis n'en avait pas fini :

-Je me demandais ce que vous aviez mit dans la lettre. Le hobbit se mit à rougir comme une pivoine et tendit la lettre à Thorin soudain intrigué par la réaction de son compagnon. Il la sortit de l'enveloppe et commença à la lire. Il se stoppa net, choqué.

Cher Bilbo,

La distance qui nous sépare m'est insupportable et je brûle de d'impatience de te revoir.

Que dirais-tu de passer à Erébor pour que l'on puisse enfin se voir.

Je n'en peux plus...Viens vite.

Mes meilleurs souhaits pour ton voyage. Ton fidèle ami Thorin.

-...

-C'est vrai ça Thorin ? se mit à rire Dis avec un sourire moqueur.

-Non bien sûr que non. Bilbo ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était déçu et avait secrètement espéré que ce soit vrai. Il ressentait... comment définir ça correctement ?... une certaine affection pour Thorin. Mais ce n'était pas peine perdu se dit-il. Il trouverait le moyen de lui faire partager ce qu'il ressentait aussi étrange que fut la chose.

-Bon maintenant. L'heure de la punition... firent-ils tous deux d'un air sombre. Fili et Kili se retrouvèrent debout les mains sur la tête face à un mur. Il n'avait ni le droit de se parler ni de bouger leurs mains. Dis et Thorin les surveillait.

-C'est pas juste, gémit Kili, quand oncle Thorin se cache pour louper le conseil on le punit pas lui.

-C'est vrai ça Thorin...? demanda Dis qui s'était posté derrière lui et arborait un air et une stature menaçante.

-Euh... c'est-à-dire que... Il se retrouva lui aussi au coin. Les deux frères rigolaient dans leur barbe.

-Vous me le paierez. susurra Thorin.

-Hi hi. A malin, malin ennemi. dirent-ils en même temps.

-Taisez-vous ! Ou je rajoute une journée de plus de corvée ! Valable pour Thorin également alors pas la peine de rire ou de gémir comprit ! C'était clair au moins.

Nori, finalement retrouvé par son frère, étant en train de nettoyer toute la maison. Quand Dori reviendrait il avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas voir la moindre poussière. Sinon il pourrait dire adieu à ce monde. Il s'arrêta et s'assit un moment. Il se souvenait comment Dori l'avait humilié devant tout Erébor en le trainant par les pieds tandis qu'il tentait de s'agripper à une dalle. Il n'avait put lui échapper même en tentant ses ruses les plus secrètes. Il devait en mettre d'autres au point s'il ne voulait pas que ce ''super-Dori'' le trouve aussi facilement. Et depuis quand Dori connaissait-il ce genre de techniques ? Étrange très étrange. Il tirerait tout cela au clair après.

Il était 1 heure du matin et Bofur attendait toujours Lenily. Il allait finir par ne plus avoir de doigts à force de se les manger. Lenily se baladait tranquillement parmi les étagères, elle était dans son élément. La jeune fille feuilletait livre, dictionnaire, encyclopédie et même, autant dire, tout ce qu'elle trouvait. Les araignées étaient silencieuses derrière elle, mais elle les entendit et se retourna. Une araignée lui bondit dessus du haut de l'étagère, elle s'écarta vivement et vit qu'elle allait s'écraser contre celle d'en face. Lenily attrapa l'araignée avant qu'elle ne s'écrase et lui dit :

-Fais attention voyons. Si tu sautes sur quelqu'un il faut que tu fasses attention à ce qu'il y a derrière.

L'araignée la regardait, incrédule : elle n'avait même pas peur d'elle. Enfin quelqu'un qui comprenait qu'elle et ses copines voulaient juste jouer. Elle lui répondit donc :

-Désolé. Vous voulez bien jouer avec nous s'il vous plaît ?

-Bien sûr à quoi ? Elle lui demanda de la suivre et se mit à chercher quelque chose.

-Ah ça y est ! Je l'est trouvé ! Le Monopoly !

-Ouai c'est mon jeu préféré !

-Cool ! Elles se mirent à jouer au Monopoly donc pendant que Bofur était en train de crever à cause du stresse. Une fois la parti fini, Lenily remercia ses nouvelles amies et repartit dans le dedalle de la bibliothèque. Elle n'avait pas vu l'heure, c'était maintenant à peu près midi de la journée du lendemain où elle était rentrée. Bofur devait s'être endormit. Elle sortit avec un tas de livres dans les bras. Elle était contente de ses trouvailles, c'est là qu'elle remarqua Bofur qu'il l'attendait debout avec les yeux grands ouverts. On aurait dit un raton laveur qui venait de passer 1 mois de nuits blanches. Autant dire qu'il paraissait fatigué.

-Tu vois je t'avais dit que tu te perdrait.

-Je ne me suis pas perdu. J'ai juste été loin dans la bibliothèque et que j'ai feuilleter tous les livres intéressant que j'ai trouvé.

-...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Viens avec moi je t'emmène voir Balin. Il la tira derrière lui avec empressement. Une fois arriver là-bas, Balin, qui était tranquillement attablé, fut étonné de les voir arrivé en courant.

-Et bien qu'y a t-il Bofur ?

-Lenily vient de me dire que ben écoute la.

-Je suis allé dans la bibliothèque pour prendre des livres. Il me fait tout un plat comme quoi c'est dangereux.

-Effectivement que ça l'est. Vous êtes rentré dedans quand ?

-Hier soir.

-Vous avez de la chance de vous en tirez avec les araignées.

-Ah bon ? C'est vrai qu'elles sont très forte au Monopoly mais je me débrouille pas mal.

-Pardon ?! Vous avez jouer au... Monopoly... avec elles ?!

-Oui, elle m'ont même servi un thé. Il était excellent, elles sont très aimables.

-Mouai... fit Bofur pas très convaincu.

-Ah, je vois mieux maintenant, c'est de toi qu'elles parlaient. Elles disaient qu'il y a avait eu un fou furieux avec un marteau l'autre fois.

-...

-On dirait Bofur ça non ? demanda Dwalin qui écoutait depuis le début à travers la porte. ( C'est quoi cette manie Dwalin ? )

-Mouai mouai mouai... Bref, passons, Lenily dit ne pas s'être perdu dans la bibliothèque. C'est possible ?

-Il est vrai que les Durin non pas le sens de l'orientation, mais tu n'est pas issu de la ligné et tu t'es quand même perdu.

-Il est vrai que Bofurounet n'a pas vraiment le sens de l'orientation... lança t-elle penseuse.

-Euh... firent Balin et Dwalin simultanément.

-Lenily ?

-Quoi ?

-Évite de m'appeler comme ça en publique s'il te plaît...

-Oh pardon. J'étais plongée dans mes pensées.

-C'est pas grave. Dwalin était en train de se tordre de rire au fond de la pièce mais il ne nota pas.

-Bon je vais aller bouquiner...On dors où déjà ?

-Il vaudrait mieux éviter ma maison. Mes frères sont quelque peu... collant.

-D'accord. Je vais aller faire une cabane pour qu'on puisse crécher cette nuit alors.

-Attends, j'arrive. Il allait sortir à la suite de son petit lapin quand Balin lui lança :

-Tu n'as pas perdu ton temps mon gars ! Il avait dit ça avec un petit rire qui voulait tout dire. Bofur le regarda et lui lança un sourire de défi.

-Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de ton frère avant qu'il ne s'étouffe de rire. En effet le nain était maintenant en train de se rouler par terre, prit d'un terrible fou rire.

-Tu viens Bofurounet ? cria Lenily. Il s'en alla.

-Oui j'arrive... Mais... tu m'a encore appelé Bofurounet ! Tu vas voir ! lança t-il en rigolant. Ils se couraient tous les deux après. C'est mignon !

Kili et Fili avaient enfin terminé leur punition. Ils étaient de nouveau libre ! Ils pourraient aller et venir dans Erébor comme bon leur semblerait. Marcher au gré des vents, tourner, avancer, sauter... Oui bon j'en fait un peu trop peut-être. Cependant un grand sentiment d'ennui les touchait peu à peu. Ne pas savoir quoi faire après être passer deux jours les mains sur la tête et face contre un mur sans parler qu'elle ironie. Qu'allaient t-il bien faire maintenant ?

Nori venait enfin de finir le ménage de la maison quand Dori arriva :

-Alors satisfait ?

-C'est bon pour une fois.

-Bon je rentre chez moi.

-C'est cela.

Dori avait dit ça sur un ton indifférent. Il ne lui avait même pas demandé s'il allait bien quand ils étaient rentrés. Nori s'en fichait bien évidemment, il n'avait nul besoin de lui et encore qu'il se conduise envers lui comme une nounou. Pour nos amis la vie reprenait son cour. Nori chapardait par-ci par-là, Kili et Fili faisaient des farces, comme à leur habitude et Bofur qui vivait pleinement sa vie avec Lenily. Ils s'amusaient tous en famille, entre ami sans se soucier que dans l'ombre une chose terrible se préparait...


End file.
